Blue Eyes
by Puldoh
Summary: He remembered his dreams...of a family...a brother...maybe more...Blue Eyes knew nothing more, other than he was pet. One day, he ran away...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_He was running, panting as he ducked, dived, and darted through the trees and past bushes. He wanted to get free, away from Master, he was going to punish…give him back…._

_He ran as fast as he can….no….never again…..no more scientists….no more surgeries….no more samples…._

_Get away….get away….get away now….._

The blood pounding in his ears, feeling like electricity was building in his body as his adrenaline kept him going. He stumbles, his legs getting skinned on rocks and branches. He winced as he pushed himself back up, tears building at the stinging pain, small droplets of blood appearing.

_The fear was building inside, guilt and shame welled up inside, bursting, straining to get free…_

Words screamed behind him, yelling for him to come back…_Sorry Master Greg…so sorry…but not going back….not gonna back to be cut…._

He was tempted to glance back, but the words Master said, whirled in his head, echoing…making him angry and hurt…_he did everything Master wanted! He did everything he was told…why was he going back to scientists? What did he do so bad?..._

_The fear bubbled up, images of past scientists…being taken…cold tables… knives… blood…. Forbidden to fight back…or Master Greg hurt…._

_But why take me away…._

_Why cut me open…._

_Why hurt me…_

_Get away, he had to get away, lies. _

_Master Greg lied…_

_He not stop Master _

_Betrayed…he ran_

_He remembered his dreams…_

_Dreams…_

_He had someone out there…._

_He had a family once before…._

_Before Master and Master Greg_

_Before he changed from someone to a pet_

_To Slave, to pet _

_They hurt him…abused him…. Taken away everything…._

_He remembered them…_

_A family…_

_He had one once…_

_When he was smaller_

_Before he was found by Master_

_He remembered laughing…playing…brother? Maybe Brothers?_

_Father?_

He yelped as he forgot to watch where he was going, slamming into the rocky bank, rolling over injuries and scraped, gaining more in the process. He cried at the pain, before he forced himself to ignore the burning pain in his ankle, another burning pain in his wrist.

He listened around him as his broken mind concentrated.

He could sense people nearby, their energies sang as they ran.

They were coming….

He pushed himself back up to his feet, ignoring the pain, and started running again…

_Blue Eyes was pet, slave, bastard….freak…._

_He listened, he obeyed, and he was punished when he spoke so he stopped speaking…._

_They claimed he was a pet, a freak. He had to be a protector so no harm came upon them, and trained him….to protect the family at all cost, even his life. _

_But still a pet collared, a license saying Blue Eyes, and tagged with a chip. _

He gasped, remembering the tracking device. He glanced at his hand, feeling the small bump underneath.

_That chip…_

_Master Greg told me it, said track him…find him anywhere…it what they do to dogs and cats.._

Growling in anger, he searched the ground for a rock, a pointed one and dug underneath, slashing into his palm, mouth gritted in pain, as he broke and slashed through skin and muscle and tore out the small device.

_A dog was he?_

_An animal to be chipped?_

_Well, this animal will show them!_

_Show them what kind of animal he was!_

He growled in anger, glaring at his hated captors. He attacked ruthlessly; almost thankful for the teachings he had learned from the guards. He tore their necks out, biting them open. He stole their guns and knives, gutting them, using the guns, he shot them.

Blood splattered everywhere, screams of pain and panic flashed around him as he killed, snapping necks, ripping their throats, using the knives, gutting them all.

He growl savagely, like an animal in a rage, he attacked any who dared approach him.

Finally it was silent…and he could sense fear from people running away…and grinned savagely as he realized they ran away from him.

Using a large rock, he broke the guns into pieces and threw them into the water_._ He knew the damage they could cause.

He stood there, looking in the water, seeing blood all over his body, across his face, his hands, his mouth…

_An animal was he… _

He glanced up, confused, sensing Master Greg's energy nearby, his eyes shot up!

_He saw the young teen standing there, watching him fearfully. He recognized him, the young son….his Master's son. _

"Tell me…. You know….where…" he said hoarsely, a voice hardly used most times, but he spoke.

"New York….in the sewers….your answers lay there…." The teen whispered pitifully, "I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…..for back there…" waving his hands toward the house he had lived for the past 8 years, "My father…. I'm sorry…"

His blue eyes glared at the boy, testing to see what he would do. The teen came toward him slowly, reached for his hand and wrapped it carefully, "Keep this clean. Wrap like this. You won't get sick. Drink water, eat apples, fruit…. No meat…" the teen said gently, simple words he knew the turtle would understand in.

"This will help…. Pictures… my journals… your medical journals... I know you don't know how to read. But this…your answers….live… get your name back," The teen said, sighing, wishing he could help the turtle more.

"You spoke before…when you first came…about brothers…a father…they were like you. They looked like you…" Master Greg said, handing over a bag, shoving some money in there, "You need to go…Master…I mean, my father…he..he'll hurt you bad… I don't want that, you need to go!"

Blue Eyes frowned, tears building in his eyes as he realized just what Master Greg was saying, and that he was helping him.

"Find a big park, crawl underground, into sewers, you have a home…a name…" Master Greg said softly, tears building.

"Master?" he whimpered, suddenly afraid, and scared. Blue Eyes clutched the bag tightly; afraid it was all a trick.

"Run," the teen whispered, knowing Blue Eyes was finally free, and stepped back, "Go home," he said, a tear slipping down his cheeks, "I'll be fine. You're free now, Blue Eyes, go…"

Blue Eyes froze, unsure all of a sudden. He hesitated, hearing the familiar cries of the guards nearby, searching for him.

_The lost pet, the slave, their protector…Master's Greg's friend… brother…_

Master Greg cried, but bent down, picking up some rocks, "GO! GO! You have to get away," and started throwing them at him, making him yelp at the pain.

"Master, I.." he said, hesitating, unsure and hurt. _Why? Why? I want go, but Master…Master Greg…who'll protect him?_

"You have to go, he's coming. If you don't go, you'll never be free!" he said in a hurried voice, and threw the rocks fast and hard, trying to drive Blue Eyes off, "GO! I don't want you! GO! I never cared for you!"

The last rock struck his cheek, a small gash appearing, and some blood. Blue Eyes cried out, tears running down his cheeks as he turn and ran away in pain, confused and hurt at the feeling. He ran all the way down the hill, running toward the river.

He whimpered, glancing back once more, seeing Master Greg on the ground, his shoulders shaking, his face hidden in his hands, knowing his Master Greg was crying.

_I sorry Master…I so sorry…_

Blue Eyes felt the tears running down his cheeks as he ran, jumping over rocks and flew past trees until he hit the riverside.

Walking along, he found a boat and slid inside. He didn't know where the river would take him, but he hoped it was home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Days past and he found himself looking at the large city below him. He watched it for hours, waiting until the darkness fell for the night. At last, New York, it had taken him days….they had blended into one another. _

_He knew this place was New York. He would hear it on the televisions nearby, or the radios. He was excited. This was his home…or it used to be at least...once..somewhere…_

_He fingered his collar, calming at the familiar touch of it, knowing it was his. It was the only thing that he had his whole life._

_ He vaguely recalled that he didn't have one when he was little, only until he met his Masters. _

_Master's first gift…_

_And it was his!_

His blue eyes were excited and he was hardly able to wait until darkness fell before he could roam the sewers.

_Master Greg said to go to sewers…go to big park, go to sewers. Find home. _

He slept in the foliage he gathered, safe from anyone finding him, and waiting till the sun slept before he emerged silently. He hurried over the pathways, and leapt over rooftops, wondering where to start.

He vaguely remembered something about a large park; he remembered getting lost there, before he went to the humans.

_He knew he had a family, sure of at least a brother and a father. But his memory faded over time, and he couldn't remember for sure. _

He saw a huge park down below, and grinning, he jumped down silently, walking along the many paths and trying to remember. He felt a need to follow this one path that led to a hidden area, and quickly hid when he heard someone was coming.

He peeked out from up in the tree, seeing a manhole covered by some bushes, wondered if that was how to get in, and how to lift the cover out, when it suddenly moved.

He jumped, shocked, fascinated as it barely made a noise as it slid aside. He inhaled sharply when he saw a green head with a blue bandana around his eyes looked out carefully, glancing around.

Blue Eyes watched warily, wondering why he hesitated.

"It looks clear guys, let's go," he heard the blue one speak quietly, below him, and other voices murmuring.

Blue Eyes frowned, cringing at the noise the green one made.

_Master would be so mad! His breathing was so loud, and his spirit sang as he crawled out of the manhole. He moved carefully, but you could practically sense every movement. _

Blue Eyes gasped as he saw two more emerge, one with purple, the other in red. "Let's go, put it down carefully…." He directed at the others.

Suddenly, Blue Eyes felt eyes on him from behind and he quickly moved out of the way, but it was not quick enough.

A cry broke free when he felt an arrow pierce his skin, along his shoulder, and slam into the tree behind him.

He whimpered, biting his lip, trying to quell his noise.

_NO! I okay! I not hurt! I be quiet. Must be quiet, must not show pain! _

Remembering his training, he was still panicked as he struggled to get the arrow out, blood flowing from his wound; only a small inhaled hiss was the only sound he made.

His eyes widened as he saw the Pajama men that hurt him before, the ones that would visit Master's dad.

Then suddenly, he saw a turtle in front of him, purple around his eyes, looking at him in shock and awe.

"Mikey?" he gasped in shock and surprise, his eyes wide behind the purple cloth around his eyes.

_Blue Eyes didn't know this name, and only could concentrate on the pain he was in that moment as felt the arrow move inside his arm and the blood dripping down the bark. _

"Stay still, your blood is falling fast and you're tearing yourself open. I need to put a pressure bandage on, alright?" the purple one said quickly and started to reach over.

Blue Eyes panicked, thinking he was going to hurt him even more, not understanding everything he said.

_He was a simple turtle, stupid, and he knew this and believed it wholeheartedly_.

Blue Eyes flinched as the Purple turtle touched his arm, saying calmly, "Shhh... Be calm, I want to help you."

Blue Eyes stilled, and watched in wonder as the Purple put a white cloth around his arm and then carefully pulled the arrow out.

_It hurts….lemme go…._

_What want?_

Blue Eyes flinched as Purple wrapped the bandage around his arm, cringing at the pain. He whimpered as Purple tugged him gently, trying to get him to come down, but his arm was hurt…_How I get down? _

"I jump?" he asked in a whisper.

He saw Purple shake his head 'No' frantically, which made Blue Eyes frown, confused. _Why not?_

But suddenly, he heard Purple call him 'Mikey' and pull him forwards, he felt his arms helping him to the ground below, flinching at the touch. He wanted to refuse, but he knew he wasn't allowed as Purple helped him touch the ground.

He reached into the bush nearby, pulling out his bag, putting it by his feet as he crouched down, almost kneeling in fear, as he stared at the other turtles.

He saw the Pajama men on the ground moaning, and the other turtles standing over them, making sure they would not get up.

He was about to help when the Purple one held him there, "Stay," he commanded sternly, fiddling with the bandage. Blue Eyes frowned, trying to quell that feeling of familiarity he felt.

_The purple one commanded him easily, somehow feeling like Master did._ He frowned '_The Boy said I was free? Right?' _

He saw the Red and the Blue look excited and happy looking at him, and their words flowed so quickly, he had no idea what they were saying, but when they touched him, he froze in remembered fear.

His body shaking, arms raised as he tried to protect his face, knowing it was the first place Masters always hurt.

_Please don't hurt me!_ He thought, heart racing in fear.

Blue Eyes watched in shock and fear, as they stepped back, perplexed and asking the Purple one questions, who snapped, "I don't know, let's go home now!"

_Purple sounds mad...maybe...I not be here?_

Blue Eyes tried pulling away, fear growing inside as Purple shook his head 'No', pointing to the hole in which they came through, "Come with us Mikey," he said sternly, "I need to check your wound."

_I thought I...free...guess not...guess...Purple is Master? I...don't know..._

He allowed himself to be conjoled down the sewer ladder and they headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blue Eyes heard the name 'Mikey' used over and over, and another name, 'April, Casey and Splinter,' over and over, and frowned as he was cajoled toward the manhole and down the ladder.

He frowned at the dank smell of rank and sewer, his eyes darting around frantically, it was dark and wet, and he wasn't sure he liked it. He followed them, stopping only when they did something to the wall. He shrieked when he heard a door slide open, gasping at the bright lit place inside.

Blue Eyes glanced around, eyes wide with amazement and wonder. He frowned, wondering why it didn't feel right. _'This isn't my home,'_ he thought, eyes widening with sadness, _'It wasn't what he remembered…'_

He felt himself led to a room that smelled like medicine, and he panicked and fought against the many arms that held him, ignoring their words.

He wailed in fear, the smell reminding him of memories that bombarded him, of pain and experiments that terrified the small turtle.

He yelped before he felt the tell tale prick on his arm, '_They all the same…_' he thought as he felt the blackness envelope him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the other turtles couldn't believe what they saw in front of them.<p>

Raph saw another turtle, standing there, in pain but not crying. The turtle had blue eyes and several scars, and at the moment, had a hole in his arm from where an arrow pierced him. He was standing beside Donnie wincing, but not making a sound as Don put pressure on the wound.

Raph spoke rapidly, excited, and when he got closer, "Oh my God, Mikey, I…I thought ya were dead!" smiling as he saw the blue eyes he remembered from childhood, of a brother they once thought was dead.

Raph saw the turtle watched them with confusion in his eyes, and a tense body as they grew nearer. He knew this was Mikey, but frowned when his sharp eyes spotted the collar around his throat.

_He flinched when he read the name Mikey was given, 'Blue Eyes," and wanted to lash out at the one who hurt his little brother. _

Raph saw the pain and confusion in Mikey's eyes and felt the strong urge to hug him. He knew he couldn't when he felt Mikey tense up when he touched his arm.

_He stepped back, asking questions to Donnie, forgetting them a second later. He glanced at the Foot scum that had dared attack his brother's and caused injury to the youngest turtle they just recovered. _

_He couldn't believe it, seeing his brother home again. He couldn't believe it. Raph heard Leo worrying about telling Master Splinter and April and Casey. Raph worried about the scars that told a story to him. _

_Someone had hurt his little brother, and when he found out whom; he would kill the little bastard._

Entering their home, they cajoled Mikey to the medical bay, not knowing how big a mistake that was.

All of a sudden, Mikey started to fight against them; a loud wail of pain engulfed the lair.

As they struggled to help their new-found brother, their father came running in, gasping sharply at what his eyes saw, his baby, his son, the one he thought dead. He froze, eyes full of pain and anguish, "M…my son," he whispered hoarsely.

Mikey fought hard, with a vengeance, and they were losing.

Suddenly, his body relaxed and his eyes closed, Raph and Leo catching the much smaller turtle before he hit the ground.

Raph glanced up, seeing Donnie looking regretfully at the youngest turtle, holding a syringe.

"Ya did a'right Donnie. He wuz hurtin' 'imself more ya know…." Raph said quietly, picking the smaller turtle up, and nodding toward the bloodied bandaged now lying on the ground.

Donnie sighed, "I know….I just wish…that I hadn't had to do that," and he hurried into the medical bay, gathering items and pointed to the bed, "Put him there, and go help Leo with Splinter, make sure he isn't working himself up into another heart attack."

Raph nodded seriously, hearing Leo's worried voice in the other room, "Sensei, please, calm down. It's okay. We'll help him. Please, don't…." he finally whispered in despair. Raph saw Leo holding Splinter back a bit, his eyes glazed in horror and pain.

_Splinter had a heart attack two years before, and had trouble with his blood pressure. If it got to high, he could get another attack. They made sure to keep him calm, especially right now. _

"My son….is it truly Michelangelo?" he said softly, relaxing himself, trying to stop his pounding heart to slow it's beating.

"Sensei, I think it is….he has the same blue eyes….his shell has the same patterns…." Leo said softly.

Splinter sat down on his chair, his eyes showing the depth of his pain and grief. "What brought our youngest home?"

Leo shook his head, "I don't know sensei. We were heading to Casey's when we heard a small cry of pain nearby in the trees. I sent Don to check it out when we were ambushed by the Foot Ninjas. We fought them, and when we were done, we went to help Donnie with the victim…we saw it was another turtle."

Suddenly, the door opened and Don came out looking haggard and strained. "He…he's okay. The arrow wrecked some muscle and possibly some nerves, but with some work, he should be able to use his arm," he said, sitting down carefully.

"Is…is it him Donnie?" Leo asked carefully, not wanting to be disappointed.

Don bit his lip, and nodded, "It's him. Our Mikey….but…." suddenly his eyes went to Master Splinter who looked old in a flash, "He's been hurt Sensei. His body…it's covered in scars….some have words in it….he's wearing a collar of metal that looks like it was on for years. It has a name on it…." He faltered his voice wavered and full of tears, "It reads Blue Eyes…" and tears started to fall down his cheeks.

Leo immediately engulfed Donnie and let him cry. Raph sighed, and picked up the duffel bag he had found on the ground near Mikey when they found him. No one noticed it. "Let's get some answers."

He opened the bag and found food, clothes, knives and books inside. Picking up one, he found pictures. His eyes narrowed as he looked through the mess of pictures.

There were pictures of a young Mikey on the ground with a young boy, smiling at the picture, and others where Mikey was crawling on the ground, moving toward something or him in a cage. There were several pictures of playing, and having fun.

He felt his temper flare at the innocent pictures of Mikey. He saw pictures of Mikey and this boy growing up, he was always with another boy, and there was an older man in some of the family portraits.

There were several pictures at different ages. Mikey was kneeling beside the young teen, an older man smiling at the camera, one hand on Mikey's neck, gripping painfully from the pain in Mikey's face, the boy in each picture, showed fear. Mikey's eyes were haunted and full of pain, new and old injuries covered his body.

Raph growled, shoving the pictures back into the envelope for the moment, "I found this beside Mikey when we found 'im. Read them….we might know who took 'im."

"I…I want to go sit with my son," Splinter said softly, ignoring the information they were looking at, knowing it was important but needing to see his son.

They nodded and organized the books for them to read through. Donnie got the books with medical stuff inside; a list of injuries and how to treat them were inside. Leo got some of the journals from some people about a training regime. Raph got a few journals, a total of 7, and thought it was Mikey's.

Opening it up, he saw it was probably that young teenager's journal….that seem to have started when Mikey was acquired.

Interested, he started to read what had happened to his brother.

_Dear Journal, _

_I won't call you a diary like Grand-mum said, it's not manly. You are a journal and I'll kick anyone's butt who says otherwise. Well, dad said he was coming home with a new present for me, that it was something grand. I really hope it's a cat. I've been asking for one for ages._

_I think something is wrong with dad lately. He's so angry. I wish I can make him happy again. Grand-mum is angry too. She always smacks me in the head. I don't know why. _

_Dad's home, I'll be back later…. It's nice to have something listen…even though you won't talk back.  
>-<em>

_I'm back. You won't believe what dad got! It's like a giant turtle. It's like as big as me, but younger. He says his name is Mikey, but dad says it's not his name no more. He told me to name him….I didn't know what so I said Mikey. I wanted him to have the name he must have been given, but Dad got angry. _

_He started to hit the little turtle, claiming as a pet, it had no rights to a name. He wouldn't stop. I was crying, terrified for the little turtle. Finally I said, "Call him Blue Eyes!" and it stopped. The poor thing was sobbing on the ground, his arm obviously broken and his skin bruised and cut. _

_Journal, it was horrible. I didn't want dad to do that! How can I let the turtle go home? He calls for his brothers. His daddy! It hurts. I'm only 8. What can I do? This little one is only 7. How can I help it?_

_I don't know what to do….I wish you can tell me the answers. I gotta go. Dad wants me to watch the lessons….but I don't want to._

Raph felt his eyes tear up from the innocent pain he felt coming from that entry. _This little boy grew up with the abuse in front of him. And poor Mikey, he was taken and beaten._

Putting the journal down, he stood up and walked toward the medical bay, he peeked in, smiling when he saw Splinter standing over Mikey, singing a soft lullaby. He recognized the tune, **Baby Mine (so not mine)**, and watched sadly.

_Baby mine, don't you cry  
>Baby mine, dry your eyes<br>Rest your head close to my heart  
>Never to part, baby of mine<br>Little one when you play  
>Don't you mind what you say<br>Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
>Never a tear, baby of mine<br>If they knew sweet little you  
>They'd end up loving you too<br>All those same people who scold you  
>What they'd give just for<br>The right to hold you  
>From your head to your toes<br>You're not much, goodness knows  
>But you're so precious to me<br>Cute as can be, baby of mine  
><em>

Splinter looked up and saw his second eldest, "This was my hope to see him before I pass. I dreamed he would return to me, unharmed and innocent still," he said, lightly caressing Mikey's face, "he was our baby, the one we tried to protect the most, I still remember the day he disappeared."

Raph frowned, trying to remember when Mikey did disappear. _He remembered the happy little brother he knew. He remembered protecting Mikey when he had bad dreams, and following him everywhere. He remembered laughing and playing with the smaller turtle, but then the smaller turtle went away. He disappeared. _

"I don't 'member sensei. All I 'member is a little turtle that use ta follow me. I use ta protect 'im to from 'is bad dreams," Raph said quietly, moving closer to the bed.

Splinter chuckled, his eyes shining in remembrance, "Yes, he was like that. I have missed him very much, and have dealt with the loss of my son…. It is odd to see him now, filling a hole I thought to never fill again."

Raph watched as Mikey twitched, his body tensing in fear as he slowly regained consciousness.

Raph hurried to the door, calling to Leo and Don, "He's wakin' up. Hurry Don."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They hurried in and noticed the tense body immediately. When Mikey finally opened his eyes a crack, they immediately filled with fear and apprehension.

"My son, it is alright. We won't hurt you," Splinter said quietly, stepping towards the bed, worry on his face.

Mikey whimpered, scrambling back, and shimmed off the bed and pressed himself against the wall, eyes wide with terror.

"Who you?" he asked hoarsely, watching in awe at the turtles similar to himself, and the rat creature looking like he was going to cry.

Don stepped forward, speaking slowly, "It is okay Mikey. My name is Donnie. This is Raph and Leo; we're your brothers," pausing for a moment.

He then waved to Splinter, he spoke slowly, "This here is your father, Splinter…" looking hopeful.

Mikey frowned, trying to comprehend the term 'Father', before he remembered the term before_. _

_That was Greg's dad's title, he was the one who was supposed to love Greg, and care for him. Greg was so small for so long, and sickly. He was glad he was Greg's friend. _

_But Master Greg's dad was cruel and bad master. He was the one who caused pain, and hurt him. Dad's were bad…..weren't they? Brothers? No. Master Greg is brother. Older brother….not true brother….but my brother…and my master….they must be master too. _

He glanced at the Rat, wondering what this longing inside him was.

_Where it was coming from_. _Why I feel like I miss him?_

He cocked his head, curious and wary. He looked at his arm, noticing the clean bandage.

"Who put?" he said, poking the bandage wearily. _What did they do? It feels better but can't move it… how I go if hurt?_

"I put it there Mikey. Your shoulder has some damage but it should heal well," Don said, "Are you hungry?"

Blue Eyes nodded warily, eyeing them, "Yes," he said simply, tensing in fear at saying he was.

_Why ask? What trick is this? I know, they hurt me…but I so hungry…_

Splinter nodded, "Come I will make you some food," and gestured him to follow.

Blue Eyes followed, looking at everything, fascinated by the glowing jewels in the wall. He reached out to touch one of them at first, curious, before remembering where he was, and jerked his hand back as if he was scalded, looking at them in fear.

_I forgot, no touch, bad…_

"Sit Mikey, we'll get you something to eat," Don said nervously, cringing as Blue Eyes immediately sat on the floor beside the table.

Splinter frowned, shaking his head, speaking in a soft voice, "No my son, you will sit at the table. I want you to," he said, gently reaching out to grip his arm, pulling him back to his feet, ignoring how tense Blue Eyes became.

Blue Eyes whimpered with fear and apprehension, wanting to pull away.

_This was their 'Father' and probably Master…_He cringed in remembering, _he knew the consequences of pulling away. _

_He learned everything by force…and it was ingrained. _

Blue Eyes frowned as he was called, 'Mikey', knowning it was him that they were addressing. He was told to sit down on the chair and so he did, obeying the obvious order.

He was nervous, _he didn't want to make his new Masters angry…or if family…his family angry…_

A few seconds later, a plate of heated pizza was in front of him, followed by a big glass of milk. He paled at the sight, cringing at the meat that was on top, greasy and shiny, knowing that stomach twisted at the sight, and he shook his head, pushing the plate away, "I not eat."

Splinter was puzzled, "I do not understand. It is merely pizza, my son."

Blue Eyes shrugged, glanced up once, gauging, and then away, "I not eat that," he said quietly, feeling the building panic inside him.

Don piped up, "Is there a reason why you won't eat the pizza Mikey?"

Leo and Raph stood back, watching Mikey carefully, seeing he wasn't relaxing when they were nearby and extremely nervous when speaking. He looked very apprehensive when asked a question.

"Did you see that?" Leo asked, "He doesn't like how close Splinter and Don are."

Raph nodded, "Ya, he don't like ta be touched either. We gotta watch that."

Blue Eyes sighed deeply, getting a little upset, and reluctantly forced out, "No meat. Bad," tears building as he flinched back, trying to move away, but knew he couldn't leave until Master said it was alright.

Both their eyes lit up with understanding, and they went and grabbed a bunch of fruit from the fridge, and quickly made a fruit salad.

"Here you go Mikey," Don said, giving the bowl of fruit to Mikey.

Mikey eyed it warily, moving closer without touching it, glancing carefully at them. _Should I eat it? I watch and saw it safe…don't smell bad… no cleaner…no poison…I can eat…m…maybe a trick? _

He glanced up, eyeing them as they didn't move back. He frowned, moving closer, reaching out slowly, he was watching them warily.

Then suddenly he darted forward, grabbing the bowl quickly, growling savagely. _He knew he must act as an animal, in front of masters. It was amusing to his masters, to act like that._ So he grabbed the bowl, sliding off the chair, taking the bowl with him.

Using his hands, he started shoving the fruit into his mouth, swallowing and chewing as fast as possible.

After the bowl, he left it on the floor, and moved to the table, where the glass of milk was, gulping the milk quickly, enjoying how cool it felt going down his red throat.

Suddenly, he scrambled up to his feet, his scarred hands gathering up the dishes. He started moving before they could stop him, and went to the nearby sink. "NO," he heard behind him, but he knew he had to clean up.

_Animals only cleaned. They were only good for cooking, cleaning, using and hurting. Animals were to be seen and shown off, and not speak. They are stupid, ugly creatures_.

His mind flowed backwards through time, remembering the mantra he learned. It was the first lesson he re-learned. He shivered, remembering the past as he turned on the hot water.

He dunked his hands in it, quickly using it, ignoring the burning water as he scrubbed his dishes clean, as well as what was in the sink also.

Sliding the now clean dishes into the dish bin, along with the bowl he used, he scrambled back, sliding back to his knees, against the wall, watching them.

"Mikey, you didn't have to do that. We could have cleaned them," Don said sadly, wondering just what his little brother went through.

"Animals only clean. They are good for cleaning, cooking, using and hurting," he said simply, shrugging as he ignored the burning in his hands.

He watched them as they all reacted in distress and anger. He flinched, waiting for that anger to be directed at him, frowning when it wasn't.

They all drew away, talking amongst them; the Rat was trying to console the Purple one. It was strange.

His eyes darted around, quickly taking in the room, seeing shelves, food and pots and pans. He jumped when he heard a sound, a low beeping sound, and frowned when he saw the Blue one pull out a small Shell, and talk into it.

_They say I brother. I son. If I son, why they give me to man? Man hurt me… Man became Master… are they master? Who though…who is my Master? Why call me Mikey? I not this Mikey. I Blue Eyes…_

"Mikey, come, are you tired? Or would you like to take a shower or something?" Leo said softly, coming forward slowly, kneeling down in front of him, maintaining his distance and not touching.

Blue Eyes shook his head 'No' and shivered at the words before he gathered his courage, "Who my Master? You call Rat Master, is he Master too?"

Blue paled at the words, but shook his head, speaking softly, "No one is your Master, Mikey. You are free. Do you know what that means?"

Blue Eyes shrugged, "Free mean Free. I not Free. Master Greg say I am. He say find family. But I creature. I pet. I always be pet…" he explained, then asked, "If you not his pet, why you call Master?" gesturing to the Rat.

"He trains us in fighting. That fighting is called Ninjitsu. Ninjitsu is taught by a teacher who is called, 'Sensei', or 'Master,'" Leo explained simply, "Sensei taught us, so we call him either 'Sensei' or 'Master Splinter.'"

Blue Eyes shrugged, confused by the words, not understanding it. He reached up, smiling as he touched his collar, taking comfort in the familiar feel of the cool metal, ignoring their own discomfort at his actions.

He ignored them as they talked, before his eyes darted around once more, panicked, "Where bag? Where Master Greg's bag?" he asked frantically, eyes wide with fear.

"Um, I have it here in the lab Mikey," Raph said gruffly, disappearing for a moment, "Who is Master Greg?" he asked, walking over with the bag.

Blue Eyes grinned at the sight of the battered bag, opening it quickly, seeing the books and pictures still inside, as well as some old fruit and scribbles on pages. "Master Greg, my Master. I his Pet. He play with me, and I play with him," he said, eyes lighting up.

Raph smiled, "Come and show me," he said, sitting on the ground nearby, pointing at the pictures, "Who are your Masters?"

Blue Eyes grinned at being able to explain. _To get them to understand!_

He pulled out the pictures, smiling at the sight of Master Greg, "This be Master, little Master. He my Master, his dad is Master of house. I obey him first, then Little Master," pointing at the picture.

"What was his name?" Raph asked, smiling gently. He missed his brother so much, and wanting to know him, was something they all needed. Raph was the first to raise the questions.

"Little Master is Master Greg," Blue Eyes said with a shrug, and then pointed at several other pictures, explaining what was happening in each.

They came to one where Blue Eyes was being leg around by a leash, walking behind his master. "Why do you have a leash?" Raph asked disturbed.

"I am pet. Pet not allowed without leash unless with permission. Master do not give permission…Master Greg do, but not Master," Blue Eyes said with a shrug.

"Would you like to take that collar off?" Raph asked, touching it with a grimace.

Blue Eyes shook his head, eyes wide with fear, "NO! No, I keep, this is first present Masters gave me! They give me name! They give me home! They give me Master Greg! Nonononono, this good, this first present…had since little!"

Raph cringed at the words, "But Mi—Blue Eyes…it…its not your real name…that's not what we used ta call you when you were little… .your… Masta Greg knew your name before.."

Blue Eyes frowned, "How you know?" he asked, confused and perplexed, "How you know Master Greg know?"

Raph frowned, but grabbed another journal, the one he read before, "It says in here, didn't ya read it?"

Blue Eyes bit his lip, shaking his head 'No', "I not read that," waving his hands at the book, looking afraid.

"Why not? It tells wha' Mast' Greg said when he first got you…is there sumthin' in there that ain't no good?" Raph asked, glancing at Mikey carefully, trying to see what he was so scared about.

Blue Eyes looked perplexed, "No! No, I not read. Reading bad. Reading evil! I not read," he said, eyes flashing with remembered fear, flashing back to when he was little.

* * *

><p><em>Mikey whimpered as he was dragged from the room. He was confused. He had just been reading the book Master Greg gave him. What was wrong with that?<em>

"_You evil little shit! You are not allowed to read! You are not allowed to look at letters and read the words, do you understand?" Master said, his face snarling at him. _

_Mikey flinched, nodding his head rapidly, eyes filling with fresh tears as he tensed for the next blow he knew was coming. _

"_You won't be able to read after this punishment. You are a pet, a slave, to do my bidding and keep my son safe. You fail at that, I will kill you," Master said simply. _

_He gripped his arm tightly, making him wince in pain, as he was dragged from the room, "The scientists will fix that."_

_Mikey screamed in pain as he was strapped to the table, electricity flowing through his body again and again. He screamed his voice raw, bleeding from banging against the table, his wrists and ankles bruised and bleeding. _

_He woke up in darkness, shivering in the cold cell, his mind felt weird, different. He frowned in the darkness, seeing it, trying to process what happened. His head pounded, throbbed, and he squeaked weakly as the light flickered on. _

"_M..'r." he murmured, his blue eyes glancing up at him, confused and afraid. He knew Master was someone to fear. He was Master, obey or die. _

"_Yes turtle, I am your Master. Tell me, what does this say?" Master asked gently. _

_Mikey groaned, getting his small eyes to focus on the words, reading the word 'turtle' and 'pet' easily, still remembering. _

"_Wrong! Bad! You are an animal! Animals DO NOT READ!" and Master yanked his arm from the cage again, throwing him back into the white room, crying out in fear at the sight of the scientists advancing on him. _

_It hurt…it hurt inside his skin, felt like needles digging deep inside, making him bleed. His head throbbed and ached, and his head grew fuzzy as he tried to think. It took him a few seconds to realize he was back in the cage, cold and shivering. _

_Over the next few weeks, he was pulled from his cage, electricity and experiments were done. Every time he saw a letter, he cringed, paling, averting his eyes. _

_He learned to not look at the letters, to not put them together. He was animal. He was pet. He was Blue Eyes, and Blue Eyes listened and obeyed Masters._

_He would not read._

_Ever._

* * *

><p>His eyes snapped open as he woke up in a dark room. Blue Eyes frowned as he wondered how he got on the bed.<p>

_Not allowed on bed…_

He thought immediately. immediately scurrying on the floor, looking at the room with an innocent curiosity. He frowned as he moved forward, seeing boxes nearby. He inched his way closer, curious, trying to see inside, but they were closed.

He frowned, still glancing around, watching the door. It was closed. _They lock him in? Is this room his? I not like it…no windows… no cage? Where I sleep? Hmmm blankets on bed can make nice nest…I like nest…I tired…_

_I sleep?_

Blue Eyes grabbed the blankets, dragging them off the bed, and made himself a nice nest in the corner. He liked making a nest, it made him remember being with Master Greg.

Turtles never slept in beds, they had nests. _I know I boy turtle, not girl…but nest feel good…feel…safe…_ he thought as he built it, a small smile on his face.

He pushed against the blankets, kneading it much like a cat does, and curled up on top, pulling the other blanket over him, falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Outside the Room:

"Okay, what are we going to do with Mikey?" Leo asked, sitting straight up. He shivered as he remembered earlier. "I don't understand, what caused him to freak out so badly?"

Raph started to explain, "Mikey can't read….his.. 'Masta' refused to let 'im. Actually, he wuz tortured for even recognizing tha' alphabet…to read…for almost a month."

Don nodded, agreeing, "His medical records do show that at the age of 8, he was sent to the labs…and forced electro-shock therapy to make sure he was damaged enough that he could no longer remember his past life."

Raph nodded, pulling out the journal, and started reading out loud so his brothers and father could hear.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dear Journal, <em>

_Guess what! Mikey says his brothers are the best in the world! I wish I had brothers. They sound cool. He misses them a lot, says he cries when he is in the cage at night time. That he is scared. _

_I wish dad would let me keep him inside. It's scary at night time. _

_Dad says we have to train him, but I made the mistake of telling Dad that Mikey..I mean Blue Eyes can read a little, and speak really good. Dad says that's bad. That he could steal ideas. _

_He took Mikey away. _

_Dear Journal, _

_Mikey is back, but he's so different. His cast is busted and dirty, and his blue eyes seem so dull and afraid. _

_Dad told me I gotta train him. He gave me a stick, which lights up. He says not to touch it, it would hurt me. I didn't want to use it. Dad said I had to. I have to call him Blue eyes, and order him around. _

_I cried when Dad forced me to hurt Blue Eyes. The stick lit up, made a loud crackling sound, and Blue Eyes screamed so loud as it touched his skin. He shook and screamed, and drooled. He even peed!_

* * *

><p><em>Journal…<em>

_Daddy is a monster…he's making me into one. _

_I want Blue Eyes to go back to his family. Dad keeps hurting him…he's so different now. It takes awhile for him to speak, like he is learning again. Dad says they hurt his brain. _

_He's not allowed to read…ever. He's not allowed to go out without a leash. He's not allowed to speak out of turn…Daddy made all these rules… I'm so scared…_

_What if Dad turns me into a pet… I…Blue Eyes is so hurt. _

* * *

><p><em>Journal…please…tell me what to do…Blue Eyes…he's my only friend…Grandmum is sick….and Blue Eyes is here…but I have to hurt it…or my dad says he'll turn me into a pet.<em>

_I'm scared…_

_Dear Journal…_

_It's been almost a month…and now I can write once more. Father says I learned my lesson well. I should have. I obey all his words, as much as I hate it. Everything still hurts, but I'm out of the attic. _

_Blue Eyes is so different now. So weird. He stutters, but he learns. He learned how to fight while I was in the attic. Father says he is to be our protector. Protect the home. Die if he needs to. _

_Apparently he is like a dog, to warn them. They train him in everything, and punish him when wrong. _

_Blue Eyes is my friend…_

_Journal, I wish Grand mum was still here…it's me, Blue Eyes, and Father… and I'm so scared…daddy...he's making me a monster...I just want Blue Eyes to go home...why won't he let me bring him home...what enemies does daddy have?"_

* * *

><p>Raph closed the book, his eyes closing in hidden pain.<p>

"Guys…Mikey…Blue Eyes… he is pretty far gone…it's gonna take a lot for us ta fix 'im… we gotta be patient…" Raph said quietly, "His…Master Greg was jist a kid when he got Mikey. He was forced ta hurt Mikey…if he didn't, he would be hurt too…"

He put the journal on the nearby table, sighing, as he sat down, rubbing his eyes, "Seeing Mikey…like tha'…I jist think…we ain't neva' gonna get Mikey all tha way back…I…where do we start?" Raph said, sighing as he glanced up at his father and brothers.

They were all silent for a few minutes, still thinking about what they could do to help.

"Michelangelo's spirit is greatly damaged. It will be best if we introduced new ideas to him slowly. I fear that he is still suffering mentally from his escape…" Splinter said softly, "I am curious to know if he escaped, or if he was freed. If so, this Master Greg meant a lot to Michelangelo. We may need to find him."

Don jumped up, protesting, "You can't do that sensei, that guy made Mikey into a slave! A pet! He won't even let me take off the collar!" Don said angrily.

Leo shook his head, denying Splinter's words, "I don't think so Master Splinter. This family is under my protection and I will NOT let him get near Mikey again."

Splinter shook his head, "I am still your Master and this decision is not only yours, but all of ours. Michelangelo is our priority, and if assimilating him into our routines might be easier if we had the assistance of his Master Greg."

"How can you think that! Master, he hurt Mikey, didn't you hear those journal entries Raph just read!" Leo said angrily.

Raph broke in, the journal leaving his hand and landing on the nearby table, "Leo, Sensei makes a point. Mikey will probably only relax in the proximity of his Master Greg, and besides, it ain't Master Greg ya gotta worry about," he said sternly, slapping the book, "This kid was raised to hurt Mikey or be punished."

"He was a slave master Raph! He hurt and abused Mikey!" Leo yelled out angrily.

"Didn't ya hear me Leo. Tha' kid was punished and locked inta a attic for a month jist because he wanted ta let Mikey go! Tha' wuz his father tha' did tha'!" Raph growled angrily, "Mikey and tha' kid are connected by tha'. I swear Leo, if we do get a chance ta meet tha' kid, I will let him in the lair."

"Over my dead body Raphael," Leo countered angrily, his voice deadly and furious.

"You and wha' army?" Raph countered, smirking.

"I don't need an army to defeat you Raphael, your temper already does that for me," Leo said, crossing his arms in front of him, glaring at Raph.

"Ya think ya can beat me? Leo, there is a reason why you win in tha' dojo, and that's because I let you. You know tha'" and he turned his back on Leo, looking at Don, "Didja find out anything from tha' blood ya grabbed when he was outta it?"

Don's eyes widened a little at being addressed, before he stuttered, answering, "W…w…um, yeah…he's missing a lot of nutrients, and many vitimans his body needs to remain healthy and clear-minded. I also tested the collar while he was unconscious and found that the spikes on the inside, had healed over. The only way I can take the collar off," he broke off, looking disturbed, "is if I do surgery and actually use a steel saw blade and cut it open."

"Can you do this without any harm?" Splinter asked quietly.

"No sensei…the spikes…and the flesh…have somehow healed nicely over, attaching the collar to Mikey's flesh…that's not the only thing that concerns me," Don said, walking over to his desk, and picking up some papers and a clipboard.

"What else concerns you Don?" Leo asked, glaring at Raph.

"Well, many things. The lack of nutrients in Mikey's diet is obviously one thing I wish to remedy, which I am uncertain on how to proceed. His body, according to the notes in the books, can accelerate medicine, and burn a lot faster. Not only that, Mikey had been trained since he was taken, to identify almost every type of poison, medicine, cleaner or toxin by sheer sense and how his body reacts," Don explained, looking disturbed.

"Ya mean he can tell when you got meds in his food?" Raph asked, "Why would they train him in tha'?"

"Well, I believe that Mikey was being trained to be an ultimate soldier. One who can detect posion, and have the capabilities of his natural animal instincts and trained to obey their masters…" Don said sighing, tossing the papers down, "I believe he was used to test the food and drinks, as well as be their guard...or the child's guard."

"Don…that's ridiculous, why would his 'masters' train him to be a killer when he was watching a kid?" Leo said, scoffing.

"It just ain't no kid Leo…tha' kid…and tha' father…looks ta be someone important. We should try ta identify him…get April ta help," Raph said, glancing at the door of Mikey's room, "'sides, Mikey...he loves tha' kid and it hurts..."

"What should we do in the meantime?" Don asked, biting his lip.

"Well….try to get him to eat the food he needs ta…I mean, wha' else can ya do, other than' try ta re-train him…you can do it Donnie, I know you can," Raph said.

"What are you going to do Raph?" Don countered, scowling.

"I'mma gonna gets Mikey back…bit by bit…I hope…" Raph said.

* * *

><p>Blue Eyes stretched long and wide as he woke up, blinking in the darkness of the room. He frowned, glancing around. <em>Where is this…oh…right…I met turtles…and a giant rat…am I to cook? What do I do?<em>

He laid in his little nest, relaxed and warm. He loved mornings where he wasn't scared of being seen by Master. _I miss Master Greg…I hope he okay…_

He yawned again, feeling tired and achy. He touched his shoulder, frowning as he felt it hot to the touch. _Need clean. Master Greg say always keep clean or it burn inside…it hot now… what I do…I can't leave…I need to clean…_

Blue eyes frowned for a few more minutes, and finally sighed, he knew what to do. He slowly unwrapped his shoulder, cringing at the pain. He bit his lip, staying silent and pushing the pain from his mind, he pulled the last bandage off.

_Got to clean…make red go away…_ He picked up the pillow cover from the nearby bed, and started to lick it. He licked it until it was damp, using the damp cloth to clean the wound.

He remembered doing this several times, it always worked. _Survival…got to survive…that is mission…that is goal…protect little master or die trying… _Blue Eyes smiled as he finished cleaning the wound, and tore the rest of the pillow case, bandaging his wound sloppily.

_See, that did it!_

Blue Eyes jumped up from his nest, placing the dirtied bandages and cloth into one corner. He needed to use the washroom, but there was none nearby. He frowned, wondering if he should knock on the door, ask to be let out.

_I'm free, right…or are they Masters…they confuse…speak way too much…why they not just be simple?_

He got up, walking around the room, measuring how big it was with his feet.

_It was large, his biggest cage/room ever! He was excited, he never had something so big._

He glanced at the bed that was in the corner, unsure of what to do with it. _Why they give me bed? I not want to do anything with bed…I not allowed to sleep on it…bad…_

He froze for a second when he felt vibrations in the floor, running to his nest and curling up on it, his heart racing, _They coming…they coming…oh no…they might punish…I was bad...bad…no…please…_

The door opened as he watched, and he saw the Rat creature come inside, followed by the purple turtle. He was wary as he stared at them.

The Rat creature spoke, his voice soft, slightly accented, _Japanese? Like Master's friend?_ "Michelangelo, it is okay. We have come to ask if you would like to have breakfast."

_What?_ Blue Eyes frowned, his heart racing, _Why do they keep calling me that? I not that name! Why they talk so long? I don't understand…_

"Mikey.." he heard the purple turtle call, and ignored him. _That not my name. I Blue Eyes…_ he thought stubbornly.

He reached up, touching his collar, relaxing at the familiar touch.

"Michelangelo…" the Rat creature called again. Blue Eyes frowned, still unsure as he watched him. _I don't know what you want…_

"Blue Eyes," the purple one called, and his eyes immediately left the Rat Creature, focusing on the turtle, "Yes Master?" he said meekly, concentrating on him.

Purple turtle flinched, "Call me Donnie, alright Blue Eyes, nothing else," he explained.

Blue Eyes nodded, "Okay." _Weird…_

"Are you hungry?" Donnie asked him.

"I not eat in morning. I be sick. I make for you?" Blue Eyes offered. _ I need bathroom, need wash…what I do to help?_

"No my son, you do not have to cook. I will prepare something simple for your stomach," the Rat creature said gently, "Come, let us go."

Blue Eyes frowned, standing at the simple command, knowing he had to obey. _Why this one talk so funny. He talk like Master's friend. He bad man…is this bad…rat man?_

He watched warily as the Rat creature left the room, following behind. His eyes darted around the room, taking in the sights again. He was glad he was allowed to leave the room. He saw the Blue and Red turtle talking in the kitchen, and their eyes light up at seeing him.

_Now that weird…_Blue eyes thought, and heard the Rat Creature say, "Sit at the table my son, I will make you some tea. It may help calm your stomach enough to eat."

_I eat yesterday….why need to eat now…_

"I okay…not need any….please…" he whispered, a little agitated as he watched the rat creature pulling out the kettle and little bags of tea.

_Noo…no…that Jasmine…no jasmine…bad…black licorice…cleans toxins in system…bad too…blackberry…no…no no…that bad too…why Master want hurt?_

"I be good, no drink, no drink…just water…please!" he said, about to dart up, "Please Master, I no drink…please…"

"My son, you do not have to call me Master. I am not your Master. I am your father, do you not remember me?" the Rat creature said sadly. "I am Splinter."

Blue Eyes looked at the rat carefully, sensing nothing bad, his energy flared with sadness and hurt, and it made his heart ache, but he didn't remember him. _"_I sorry…I not remember you…any you…in dreams…they…fade…" he said shrugging.

Donnie spoke up, "I think we need to talk to you about what trauma you may have experienced while you were gone."

Blue Eyes frowned, extremely puzzled.

"Wha' Donnie is asking is how you got hurt when you were little," Raph said simply.

"Oh…Master train me. What your name?" Blue Eyes asked curiously, trying to recall.

"I'm Raphael, and that's Leonardo. Tha' purple one is Donatello, and this 'ere is our father, Splinter," Raph said, using his spoon to point as he named each one.

"Raphie?" Blue Eyes whispered, his eyes lit up with a brief memory, but it passed by too fast for him to get.

"yes, Raphie…you used to call me tha' all the time…do ya remember?" Raph asked excited.

Blue Eyes frowned, "Um, no, just…flash, then gone…Blue turtle, you say Lee'ar'do?"

"No, it's Leonardo, but you can call me Leo," he said, speaking up for himself. He was hoping for the same reaction Raph got, but was disappointed he didn't see one.

_Weird names…why so funny?_ "Leo…Donnie…Raphie…Splint-er?" he recited, wanting to learn their names. He was here now, he knew he had to address them properly.

"Yes, great job!" Don said smiling, pouring himself some coffee and toasting a bagel.

"You not want me call you Masters?" Blue Eyes confirmed. He had noticed they didn't like that word, except for the rat…Splinter.

"No…we are not your masters…we are family. You are my son, like they are, and you are their brother," Splinter said.

"I not understand Splinter…I not know you. They call you Master…Master mean you say what they do. You order, they obey…do they not obey?" Blue Eyes asked curiously.

He tensed as he saw Splinter stiffen in reaction to his words. _Oh no, I ask questions! I ask questions, oh no_ "I sorry, I so sorry, I not ask, I sorry, I'll be good, promise!" Blue Eyes said, darting off the chair he sat on, kneeling on the ground.

"Michelangelo, it is not your fault…" Splinter started saying, but Blue Eyes continued looking at the floor, knowing he had done wrong. _He ignored the name 'Michelangelo'. That was not his name. _

"Um sensei, Mikey doesn't know that name…you should call him Blue Eyes…it's the only name he knows," Raph said quietly.

"Blue Eyes, please, sit up and drink this tea," Splinter said sadly.

Blue Eyes glanced up, trembling, looking at the hot tea. He slowly walked back to the chair, sliding on it, "I…I not drink that…I am sorry."

Splinter sighed, "Very well, I will grab you some water…will you have some fruit?"

Blue Eyes shook his head, "No, please, I fine. I eat earlier. I full…please…I want do something…am I allowed to look?"

Don spoke up, "Mik…I mean Blue Eyes, would you like to decorate your room?"

"My room?" Blue Eyes questioned, eyes wide. _The room I am in is my room? It so big! It can't be room. _"How be my room? I not live here…"

"Miche—Blue Eyes, this is your home now. Each of us has a space to call our own. You are free to leave your room at any time," Leo explained gently.

Don quietly went to the fridge, pulling out the last of their remaining fruit, and started cutting them up for Blue Eyes to eat. He walked over to where he sat, sliding the bowl over, "It's not much, but we need you to eat to be healthy. We'll get some more food for you later."

Blue Eyes licked his lips, staring at the food. He was hungry, he knew he was, but he ate earlier. _Why they give me so much? I…hungry…but I ate.._

Confused, he reached over to the bowl, hesitant and nervous. As his hand touched the bowl, and he grabbed it, the door of the lair slammed open.

"Hey Guys! Where da hell you've been! Ya said you'se were comin' by last 'ight," Casey said, speaking loudly.

Blue Eyes screamed, dropping the bowl on the ground, and bolted to the other side of the room, trembling, eyes wide as he stared at the human who stopped in place.

Casey immediately pulled out his hockey stick in front of him for defense, "Who da Fuck is tha'!" glaring at the turtle.

Blue Eyes growled, his lean muscles tensing as he prepared to spring. _Human! Human wants to hurt…no…hurt…_ He growled again, prowling towards Casey, his legs stretched below him as he used his hands, almost like he was creeping up a wall, but on the floor, advancing on Casey.

Master Splinter and the other turtles jumped in between, yelling 'NO' loudly, their voices a mix of words and phrases that Blue Eyes couldn't make out. _He dangerous…attack…attack now…or he harm…no one harm masters…no one…_

"BLUE EYES!" Leo roared out, blocking him, "No attacking. Friend!" he said simply.

Blue Eyes glared at the human, still growling deep in his throat, an animalistic glare in his eyes.

He watched silently as Raphie yanked the black haired human away, yelling at him. He waited, tense and alert as his eyes darted side to side, waiting for something to do.

He saw the mess of fruit on the floor, and moved silently towards it, reaching for the dirtied fruit. He picked up some apple, and started to eat it, not caring it was on the floor.

"No my son, you must not eat, it is dirty," Splinter said to him, trying to pull him away.

Blue Eyes growled at him, protecting the fruit on the ground, _I know this game…this game is mean…make fruit…give…throw on ground…I know I'm animal…don't matter…I want it…not take…_

He growled angrily, grabbing the fruit before they could take it away. He ate it, ignoring the murmurings around him.

_I animal...animals eat on floor...its no different..._


	6. Chapter 6

Raph's POV

Raph growled, yanking Casey into his room, throwing him against the wall, "Wha' tha' FUCK were ya thinkin'?" he said, his voice full of fury.

Casey grunted when he hit the wall, yelling right back, "What wuz I THINKING? I'm thinkin' da Foot or somethin' created some kinda clone of youse guys! Tha' thing could be a killer!" pushing Raph back angrily.

"Tha' ain't no killer! That's my little bro!" Raph said, furious and angry, he started pacing, fists clenched.

"Your little brother? I didn't know you guys had another brother," Casey said, confused, his anger draining slightly.

Raph glanced up, "Mike…his name then…was Michelangelo…Mikey…" and plopped down on his hammock, waving his hand for Casey to sit.

"When….wuz tha?" Casey asked as he plopped down on the floor, pushing his long hair out of his face, nervous.

"Mikey…he went missing a long time ago…I ain't sure how…just tha'…one day…he wuz missin'," Raph explained, leaning back as he stared at the ceiling.

"Ya nev'a asked?" Casey said gently. He knew this was bothering his best friend.

"No…I think I useta…I 'member bein' punished for lookin' for Mikey… Masta' Splinter use'ta tell us he was just a dream until we were older…we explored our memories when we wuz twelve…remembering him," Raph explained.

"Wha' you 'member?" Casey asked, curiously, wanting to know more about his turtle family.

"I remember Mikey…he use'ta always call me Raphie…and follow me everywhere…" Raph said in fond remembrance.

"So ya think tha' animal back there…wuz your little brotha?" questioned Casey, looking dubious and suspicious.

"Yes…we know it's him, seriously Case…does it look like he could be Foot?" Raph said, rolling his eyes, before he glared at Casey, "And you ruined some of tha' progress we wuz makin'….ya scared 'im Casey."

"He wuz about ta attack me!" Casey said, defending himself, jumping up.

"Youse scared 'im!" Raph countered, angry, his fists clenching tightly.

"Tha' ain't your bro! You don't got one! T'is is a trick! Didja even ask it if he knew tha' Shredder!" Casey said angrily, concern flashing in his eyes.

Raph frowned, stopping in place, "Don't call him an 'it'! but…No…I didn't…but he ain't all there…" he explained, "Case….just listen…"

Casey sighed, and sat down, and Raph explained how they found him, and how Blue Eyes came back into their lives.

Afterwards, Raph glanced at him; his eyes narrowed angrily, "Jist meet 'im, then you'll know what I mean, 'kay?"

"A'right man, I'll meet 'im, but if he attacks me, I'm gunna protect myself," Casey countered.

Raph sighed, but waved Casey to follow him, as they left his room. Casey reached down to grab his bag of weapons when Raph's voice called out, "The bag stays there."

Casey rolled his eyes, _Damn ninja skills. _

* * *

><p>Casey's POV<p>

_Wow…t'is is weird…I nevah knew they had another brother…but that can't be one! He's…more animal…then I evah saw Raph … _

Casey followed Raph, glancing around warily as he kept his eye out. His eyes widened as he saw the turtle that attacked him earlier sitting on the ground, watching the others eagerly.

_He's actin' almost like a damn dog!_

"Guys…I jist told Casey everythin', does Blue Eyes get it?" Raph asked Leo.

Leo sighed, shaking his head, before sending a glare at Casey, "He ate the food that fell to the floor Raph. He…regressed a little….by him, I am sure."

Casey flinched at the words, "He attacked me!"

"Ya scared 'im ya bonehead," Raph growled out, glaring at Casey. Casey stayed back, stiffening as Raph called Blue Eyes.

"Hey Blue Eyes, this here is a friend, okay…his name is Casey…" Raph explained slowly.

Casey watched warily as Blue Eyes stared at him, a wary but childlike look on his face.

Suddenly, Blue Eyes stalked toward him, his eyes wide and wary. He moved on his hands and feet, coiling along the ground, almost like a jaguar.

Casey stiffened in fear, his back tightening. Blue Eyes mouth opened and he spoke, "You scared…but energy…is protective…. Why you protect… they aren't hurt…"

Casey's eyes widened in shock at the words, before narrowing, "I wuz protectin' them from you….how'd do I know you ain't using them!"

Blue Eyes responded, cocking his head to the side, "But I no harm them… they…say…family…brother…. Father… weird. I say Master, but they say no… are you Master?"

Casey frowned, feeling that uneasy feeling growing, not liking Blue Eyes child mentality. He frowned when he saw how he transition from animal to child-like behavior so fast.

"I ain't no one's Masta'…" he questioned sharply, "ya work for the Shredder?"

He heard the other turtles protest, as well as Splinter, but he didn't care. He wanted answers. _I know they ain't that naive, but someone gotta ask…might as well as be me._

Blue Eyes stiffened in fear at the name, scrambling back, before he curled himself up into a ball, "I sorry Master, I sorry, I listen, I listen…"

"CASEY ARNOLD JONES!" Donatello roared out, furious that he had caused Blue Eyes to react that way.

Casey jumped at the yell, stumbling back from the raging turtle, before a blur suddenly yanked the purple banded turtle away from Casey.

"Mike…Blue Eyes, stand down," Leo yelled out, as Casey heard that animalistic growl again, but this time, Blue Eyes was growling at Donatello, sitting on top of him, a kunai in his hand.

_Where da fuck did he get that!_ Casey jumped up, "Woah, calm down!" he yelled out.

"No hurts Master," Blue Eyes growled out, pressing the Kunai to Donnie's throat.

"Who is Master, Blue Eyes?" Splinter asked, a mere 3 feet away from Blue Eyes and Donnie.

"Master is…" Blue Eyes said, looking up, confused, before glancing at him.

Casey eyes widen in shock, unsure of what just happened, but knew it had something to do with him. "Am I masta'?"

Blue Eyes turned his head, focusing on him, and nodding, "Yes…you Master… you know Shredder," he said, his voice wavering slightly, filled with fear and anxiety, "Must obey…obey or die… useless little freak…" Blue Eyes babbled, his eyes losing focus slightly.

"Let Donnie go then," Casey said slowly.

Blue Eyes glanced down, seeing Donnie on the ground under him.

Casey frowned as he saw the fright on Blue Eyes face, a haunting glaze passed his eyes, before he jumped off, dropping the kunai.

"Blue Eyes, what happened?" Casey asked, as he reached out slowly, helping Don to his feet.

Everyone was silent, unsure on how to act or even figure out what to do next.

Blue Eyes frowned, anxious, eyes wide, looking like an animal ready to bolt.

* * *

><p>Blue Eyes POV<p>

_I attacked Purple one…oh no…I'm in so much trouble… They try harm Master…he Master…he has to be…He know Shredder_.

A shudder passed through him as he recalled Shredder.

"_Filthy freak, must you keep this mongrel around you Nickolas?" Shredder's voice asked angrily, kicking at the younger turtle that was under the table. _

_Blue Eyes yelped at the kick, before biting his lip in fear. '_ _I made sound…I made sound….please….please…don't pull me out…'_ _he thought in fear as his ankle was suddenly grabbed and he was yanked out. _

_He whimpered but he bit his lip, trying to stop himself from crying out in fear. He saw an older man, a stern and cold look on his face. He glanced up, remembering Little Master called this man the Shredder. _

"_Do you know who this is freak?" Master asked him. _

_Blue Eyes whimpered, not sure how to answer, he wasn't to make a sound, and he knew the rules. So he nodded his head, 'yes', to answer his Master's question. _

_He tried darting his eyes to the ground, he knew better than to look up but he felt a cold hand grip his chin, making him want to cry out in pain. He saw the black eyes of this man, trembling in fear. _

"_How do you know me terripan?" the man asked him. _

_Blue Eyes whimpered, shaking his head in fear. 'He wasn't allowed to speak! What was terripan?'_

"_Does this Thing speak?" he heard the man ask Master. He cringed as he felt his collar suddenly light up, and his body seized and he shook, his voice making a loud cry of pain. _

_The electricity from his collar spread throughout his little body, like lightning inside him, making him burn from within. _

"_Let us try again. How do you know my name?" the man asked, smirking down at him. _

"_Listen…listen…I hear… they talk…all around…" Blue Eyes gasped out, his body shaking in little spasms, "guards…they say… fear…fear Shredder…he.. is ruler…Master's… friend…"_

"_Guess the little freak listened to people…he should know that is against the rules….but I guess I'll let it slide this time…but you better thank us…" Master said evilly. _

"_Yes….yes Master…thank you…thank you…" Blue Eyes said quickly, a groveling tone in his voice as he kissed their feet, cringing at the smell of dirt and grease. _

_He heard them laughing at him, mocking him, but he shivered as the cold hand of the Shredder petted his head. _

* * *

><p>"Blue Eyes! Answer me, how is Casey your Master?" Leo asked quietly, trying to get his attention.<p>

He watched him, biting his lip. _He knew he wasn't to speak. How could he forget?_

His head was starting to throb, and so was his shoulder. He wanted to break down and cry, but he was to scared to.

"I sorry," he whispered, his voice breaking as he spoke those words.

"Mi…Blue Eyes, it will be fine. You must rest. Come…it is time for you to get some sleep," Splinter called to him.

_Sleep? I can't sleep! It is barely midday! I must clean, and tidy…must cook…. And…_ He frowned, confused, _Do I do that here? I must have new chores…_

"What chores I do?" Blue Eyes asked quickly, his eyes back on Casey as he slowly snaked closer, kneeling in front of Casey.

"Masta' Splinter, what do I do?" Casey called out to the Rat Creature. _Why is Master calling the Rat creature Master too? Is Rat Creature Master of men as well? He must be Master…but this Master…he don't know how I must be treated…they all do it wrong…_

Blue Eyes jumped when Casey spoke, his eyes darting up to him, listening.

"Ya gotta listen ta Master Splinter," Casey said slowly, perplexed.

Blue Eyes frowned, before glanced up at the Rat Creature, worried as he slowly made his way over, "I… I am not sure…what you want_… _Animals only clean. I only good for cooking, cleaning, using and hurting. Animals are to be seen and shown off, and not speak. They are stupid, ugly creatures." He repeated from the day before, "You not tell me rules…what I do… you treat me…like I am them…I am not."

Blue Eyes shivered, the Rat Creature looked very sad, his energy flared with sadness and longing. He frowned, not liking that he caused the Rat Creature such pain, "I sorry."

"It is not you that is making me sad, little one. It is the one who raised you into this…that makes me upset…I remember you…when you were little… playing… having fun. Smiling…" the Rat Creature said.

Blue Eyes shrugged, shaking his head 'No', "Foolish dreams…they are not real," he said, recalling what he had been told before, when he spoke of his dreams as a little one.

_Why does he tell me such things? He talks as if he knows me…but I do…on some level…something inside remembers…but I don't…._ Blue Eyes glanced around, feeling anxious.

He could feel his heart racing, and he didn't know what to do. _He wanted Little Master…he know everything…_

"Blue Eyes, come with me, I have a task for you to do," Splinter said gently, waving Blue Eyes to follow.

Blue Eyes frowned, curious but wary. He didn't like the tone Splinter spoke in, and quivered a bit, but followed.

His eyes widened as he was brought into the dojo, and his heart raced faster. _Please….what I do…what I do?_ He thought frantically, glancing worriedly at the door.

He saw the other turtles follow, Purple looking apprehensive, and Blue and Red looked concerned.

_I being punished…_ he thought as he slowly walked to the middle of the dojo, kneeling down in front of Splinter.

"I bring you here to speak with you my son. There is great confusion within you, and I wish to make things clearer," Splinter said softly, "Here, you can ask any questions without being harmed or punished. This is a free zone, where you may speak your mind."

Blue Eyes frowned, clearly confused. He didn't understand what he meant. He was simple, and couldn't understand.

He whimpered, biting his lip in fear. _Why must he talk like that...Master try talking like that...but I get so confused...I stupid...I don't get it...Master changed...why can he not? _

Raph spoke up, "Masta' Splinta' is saying youse can ask anything witout getting punished."

Blue Eyes shook his head, "Speak free?" he questioned, eyes wide in fear and worry.

_Lies! Lies! He tells lies! He want me to speak! He want me to screw up…. they watching me…_ Blue Eyes glanced around, tensing in place as he stayed kneeled in front of Splinter.

"Blue Eyes, do you understand?" Splinter asked gently, lighting a candle in front of him.

He glanced down, his eyes widen in fright at the light of the candle, seeing the fire flicker slightly. He froze, starting to tremble. _No...no I not understand what you doing...Master must just tell me...Master tell me I fight...I go doctors...hurt... pain...protect...these things...I know these... but you...you don't make sense..._

"Do you understand my son," he heard again, making his eyes shoot up and look at Splinter.

He shook his head, shaking it rapidly, "No…no…" he whispered in fear.

"You must speak Blue Eyes. We must understand what is going through your mind. How are we to help you, when we do not understand?" Splinter asked him.

_You not understand…I cannot…I cannot tell… bad…bad…I not disobey…_ his breathing increasing, rapid pants increasing in the room, as he started to get increasingly aware of their bodies nearby.

_GO away, go away, go away_ he thought as he felt himself move without him realizing it. He felt his body tensing and before Splinter spoke again, he bolted out the door, and ran to the door of the lair.

He could hear them screaming his name, both Blue Eyes, and the other, Michelangelo. He made no noise as he ran out the door, his feet making a splashing sound that echoed through the sewer.

He frowned, not liking that he made noise, and switched his mode, adapting the cold and dark environment.

He flew threw the sewer tunnels, carefully sidestepping the wet concrete, hopping, jumping and flying over parts, only hitting the dry parts so he would make no tracks.

He tried repressing a grin as he sidestepped off the wall, and hit the ground rolling.

_I miss this…running…training… faster…run… faster…_

He smiled as he remembered training with Little Master, running along the tracks when he was younger, and flying through the woods as they got older.

He had to run fast when he was with Little Master, usually having to carry him when Master released the dogs.

He shivered in remembrance of dogs barking. Blue Eyes bit his lip as he heard his name again, far away, echoing along the tunnel, and shook his head, _No, I not go back, not right…_

Blue Eyes shivered as he saw a way out, and he beamed. He ran out the runoff tunnel, hooking his hand on the edge of the culvert and flipping himself up. He saw the stars above, and closed his eyes in remembrance.

_I like night…shadows…Little Master should be here… he know… why is it so bad…why am I so confused… I don't understand them…_ Blue Eyes climbed up the hill, enjoying the cool grass on his feet.

He smiled, ignoring the cool air as he looked at the city around him. _It nice… busy though… _He walked along the pathway, finding a large tree he could hide himself in. He knew humans not allowed to see him.

Climbing up the tree with ease, he settled back down, trying to think. _Little Master say find family… I find them… I think.. but they are confusing. They talk about stuff, they treat me weird. Little Master treat me nice… but when Master around, things are different. I got to listen. To obey…_

_WHY DO THEY NOT MAKE ME DO THINGS!_

_Why do they treat me nice?_

_This not right!_

_What is family….Little Master family…but he hurt me too…_

_Master made Little Master….but he still hurt me…beat me… _

_I only animal….but they treat me like I am theirs…_

_Little Master said I'm free… am I really free? How do I feel free?_

_Why my head hurt so much? It hurt so much!_

_I not understand them…they feed me….give me room. _

_But I am not theirs…_

_I free….but they say I family…_

_I not remember…_

He closed his eyes, head throbbing painfully as he tried remembering.

_He remembered having dreams….dreams of turtle….turtles…the Rat Creature… laughing… but then it was dark, and he was cold. Lost…_

_He called for them…but they never came. They never came from him… but then Master found him… lured him with food from the dark tunnel he ran into when Master first found him._

_He shivered when he smelled the food…hearing Master's voice luring him…calling him…. But he waited. He wanted other family…other family_

Brothers….

Father….

_NO! It's a dream! It not real! They Masters! They have to be Masters! I animal! Animal don't have family…only Masters…only…animal…must listen…must obey…_

Blue Eyes shivered in the cool air, glancing up at the stars, tears falling down his face, _Miss you Little Master….I wanna go home…I don't care if hurt…I just want you…I want you..._


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY, I GOT MY COMPUTER BACK! I AM SO HAPPY! NOW I CAN KEEP WRITING AGAIN! LOL**

* * *

><p>Raph's POV<p>

They were frantic with fear, all of them running out, chasing, tracking the sewers to find Blue Eyes.

They all screamed his name when he ran, but he didn't respond. They yelled for him to stop, even Casey was desperate when he yelled 'Stop' but Blue Eyes kept running.

Raph's eyes tracked the sewer floor; he was an expert at tracking, certainly the best out of them. He found the tracks Blue Eyes made, before they somehow disappeared.

He frowned as he ran, before he noticed some smudges, and muttered to himself, "Might be him."

_He didn't know what else to say or do but to follow the signs. He might be imagining, or was actually tracking his little brother. He remembered years before when he first learned tracking, when Blue Eyes, well Mikey then, first went missing. _

_How he had pestered Master Splinter how to track, to make sure he never lost another brother ever again. _

"I don't know…'is trail ends back there…he might be up there by now," Raph said with a sigh, glancing around.

"Well, let's split up. Go with your gut on trying to locate him. We have to find him!" Leo ordered.

Normally Raph would argue but he left just as quickly. His eyes darted side to side, trying to find a trace of Blue Eyes anywhere. He saw a long tunnel off to the right, seeing the darkened sky just beyond it. _If I was Blue Eyes, I'd go tha' way._

He ran down the tunnel, not seeing any tracks, once again wondering just how Blue Eyes did it. He climbed out of the culvert, his sharp eyes noticing the grass was disturbed, and smiled when he saw a familiar footstep. He knew all his brothers footsteps, and this one, although similar, could only be one other turtle.

He tracked the footsteps through the wet grass, before seeing they lead to a large tree. He glanced up, smirking when he found him. "Blue Eyes, come on down, please!"

Raph sighed when he saw no sign of Blue Eyes hearing him and grunted a little as he jumped up, grabbing a branch and pulling himself up. Slowly, he climbed the tree to just opposite where Blue Eyes sat.

"Blue Eyes, why did you run?" he asked gently, seeing the pain and sadness deep in those Blue Eyes.

He waited this time, taking his time to hear his voice. It wasn't too long before Blue Eyes finally spoke.

"I wanna…I wanna understand…I…too much…so fast…" Blue Eyes whispered, curling his legs closer to his plastron, "You…all change things….things I always do…"

"What do you mean?" Raph asked.

"You make me sit at table. Tell me I allowed eat. I follow…but I not do chores..You not hurt me…I don't understand…Little Master only allowed… he treat me like person… but in secret… if Master found out…" and Blue Eyes shuddered in fear.

"Mi..Blue Eyes, look, things are different… you left to find your family, 'ight?" Raph asked.

Blue Eyes nodded his head, glancing at him carefully.

"Why?" Raph questioned. He read the journals, and knew, but he didn't know how much Mikey remembered.

"I dream…at night…when Little Master let me sleep in room…I warm… but… I dream of family…turtles…like me… I think… I miss… family… but when I speak of them…I punished.. Master not like… he say they dead, that he kill," Blue Eyes said, shaking his head, tears flowing down his face, "Master say if I leave, Little Master be hurt…just like me, but I leave. Master say he give me to scientists… say another dissection…"

Raph's heart went cold; realizing the scars all over Blue Eyes body finally made sense, the meticulous way they were made, the small stitch marks, and shuddered, recalling how close he had been to being dissected by Hun.

"I not want…but Little Master say Master lied. Lied about family. One day I can find. But….I ran…I so scared…I not want to…HE LIED! Master lied!" and Blue Eyes looked haunted and terrified, "Master say I not ever have dissection again…not if I do what I told…so I do.. but he lied…say next day I go…so I ran…" Blue Eyes explained, wiping the tears from his eyes, confusion in them as he looked at Raph.

"So you ran away, you were hoping since Master lied about family, that we would keep you safe…" Raph asked, inwardly seething at 'Master'.

"Yes… Little Master tell me he write about family..when I first come, but I not remember.. but some dreams… they tell me…feelings…of happy… safe…" Blue Eyes struggled to explain, "but…I here…but I scared… I scared…"

"Why are you scared? We're so happy to find you," Raph said, touching Blue Eyes arm, ignoring the flinch at the touch.

"Scared I do wrong… scared you chase away… scared… scared D..Don…that he dissect me…that…L..Leo…he punish…just like Rat… Rat Master…you all confuse…I stupid Raphie…I stupid turtle, why not speak simple!" Blue Eyes cried out, "Talk so much. Little Master and Master speak to me…I dog…obey simple commands…I killer… I monster… please… just talk to me small…" and he burst out into tears.

Raph reached out, engulfing Blue Eyes into his arms, making sure to counter his weight so they wouldn't topple out of the tree, and held him. He felt Blue Eyes tears hit his plastron, and felt his own tears building.

_He's right…we keep jist expectin' him ta understand… tha' he would know… but he don't. He nevah had a family like us… his Little Master was ruled by Master… _Raph glanced down at the shivering little brother and sighed, "You're right Blue Eyes… we keep thinkin' ya know what we mean… but you're so confused, ain't ya?"

Blue Eyes nodded, before whispering, "I not allowed ask…you say it safe, but that lie…asking hurts…" he confessed, "it hurt so much…I learn not to… I sorry…"

Raph nodded, his heart feeling like it lurched into his throat, "Okay little bro, we're gonna change things ta make it easier, ya got tha?"

Blue Eyes nodded, glancing up at him, "I go back?" he asked mournfully, "I like sky…why you not live above?" he asked as he glanced up at the stars again.

"It's dangerous here," Raph started to say before he stopped himself, and said, "It's not safe… humans can see us, so we only go out at night."

"Not safe," Blue Eyes repeated, "I not go out again," he said sadly, "but if ask, I go?"

"Yes, you may. Come, let's climb down, I gotta phone tha' family," Raph said, hopping down the branches.

"Why? The Rat Master and Purple are that way, and Blue…is over there…" Blue Eyes asked as he climbed down, motioning the way as he hit the ground.

Raph's eyes shot up, "How ya know that?"

"I feel energies…Blue is very loud…his energies sings…he walks over quiet…but you can hear him… Rat Master feels different, he try hide it, but can't. Purples…is weird…a strange him…but constant…" Blue Eyes explained as he followed Raph.

"What about mine?" Raph asked curious as his family came closer.

"Yours like wild fire but you tame…it flares…like before…when I talk. You angry, sad, but energy flares like sun…bright sun!" Blue Eyes explained before cocking his head to the side, "You all noisy, is that not bad?"

Splinter walked up, curious but careful not to startle him, "We are silent to those who are deaf to energy waves my son."

Blue Eyes frowned, "You try hide, but you sing too," he said simply.

Raph chuckled, "Come on, lets git him, ya shoulder needs ta be looked at," pointing to the dirty bandage.

"I clean," he said simply, "But why purple men come out?" he asked as he followed them.

Raph tensed immediately, his hands going to his Sais', "Where they at Blue Eyes?"

Blue Eyes froze, fear filling him as he saw them all tense, "What?"

"Where are they?" Raph asked again, glancing around, trying to see what Blue Eyes knew.

"He fighting long haired Master….he…Cassy?" Blue Eyes stated a little confused before pointing, "He that way."

"How long ago?" Raph asked as they started running.

"Not long, just now, Cassy's energy spiked…that why I ask…" Blue Eyes said, not even panting as he ran alongside him.

"We gotta protect 'im Blue Eyes, he family too," Raph said gruffly, hearing his brothers and father cry out in rage at the sight of over 50 Foot Ninjas battling against Casey.

**Blue Eyes POV**

Blue Eyes frowned at the sight, a surge of anger flaring within. _The human from earlier was family…he must protect family…_

He growled in anger and jumped toward the Foot Ninja sneaking up on Cassy. _No one hurts my family!_

He felt his fists smash into faces, heard bones breaking as he broke them over his legs or against the ground. He picked up a fallen sword and Bo staff, a killer in his own right as he brandished the weapons like he was born of it.

Blue Eyes glanced around, seeing his family fighting, injuring the Purple Men. The other Purple…Don, was near Cassy, trying to help him up.

_No one hurt family!_

He tore through the pack, killing, maiming and injuring those who got close. Blue Eyes stiffened, feeling the energies of sneaking ninjas. He frowned, seeing them as clear as day. _He wondered why his family did not see them._

"They right there," he said pointing to them as they danced around, fighting.

"We can't see them," Leo grunted out, his katana slicing through air.

Blue Eyes felt scared, his heart beating fast. _They can't fight what they not see….how I make see…_ he thought as he knocked out another Foot Tech. His eyes widened in glee as he figured out a way.

He ran to Purple's duffel bag, remembering seeing spray paint inside before. He pulled it out, and tore the lid off. He then jumped and danced around his family, spraying a tech and smacking them with his Bo Staff along the way.

He grunted when he felt a lucky blow hit his bad shoulder, making him loose the Bo staff in his hand. It clattered to the ground and he grunted as another Tech was in front of him, a Niginata swinging down towards him.

His eyes widened in sudden fear and panic and he yanked the bottle in his hands out spraying the ninja in the face, then rolling to the side. He grunted as he felt dirt and leaves cling to him, as he was scrambling to his feet.

Blue Eyes dropped the can, furious and angry, and pushed the pain aside.

_It not hurt! Bad… Bad… attack…_

He launched himself forward, catching the Foot Tech and crashing to the ground as he teeth latched on his throat, ripping it out.

It was silent for a moment, as he stood up, blood dripping down his mouth and onto his plastron, the Tech dead at his feet. He growled angrily as he prowled along the ground, advancing on some ninja still fighting, pouncing on one, kicking the other, his growls heard over the grounds.

Blue Eyes felt the animalistic urge growing inside, to hunt them all. He latched his teeth again on the ninja, not even hearing his pleas for mercy as he tore his throat out too.

Something pricked his leg, and he flinched violently at the small start of pain and glanced up. He saw another ninja standing there, his eyes showing some joy.

Blue Eyes growled as he slowly got to his feet, stalking to the human. He vaguely could hear his family screaming his name, but he was lost in the hunt. He advanced on the human, who kept stammering that something should have killed him in seconds.

He growled, his hands turning into a fist, his shoulder screaming in pain as he used his bad arm, and punched the ninja in the jaw. He heard the crack of the jaw being broken and let the ninja drop.

Blue Eyes crouched down, feeling his head throbbing. _He poison…this poison…it hurts…_ as something like fire flowed in his veins.

He jumped, growling as something touched his shoulder, hearing a startled yelp come from behind him as his arm swung around, connecting with something.

His eyes widen as he saw Leo on the ground. He scrambled back, "I sorry, I sorry," realizing he might have gone too far in his fighting.

"I not help it," he sobbed as he felt the world tilting around him.

"It's gonna be a'ight Blue Eyes, we're gonna get you home," Raph whispered gently.

"Fire…Fire inside," he stammered out, his eyes closing weakly as his body pushed the poison through his system, his legs and arms spasm against the ground as he started to fall.

He felt arms grab him before he hit the ground, sensing Raph near him, calling his name. He smiled, "I okay…just hurts…gonna be fine…" before the darkness overtook him, and he faded away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_No…no…beep bad…beep bad….beep bad, go…lemme go…go…._Blue Eyes struggled to wake up, thrashing weakly as he tried to get away, tensing as he heard the tell tale sound of medical machines beeping.

He tensed up, feeling hands pushing him down, and he cried out weakly, a moan leaving his throat, his voice meekly crying, "Little Master," he whimpered.

He felt something furry brush along his arm, and he tensed even more, trying to get away, but it was holding him down.

_Don't touch, don't touch, please, please, don't touch me, bad, bad!_

His world seem to get louder, words becoming a little clearer as the hands continued to hold him down, his body thrashing against the soft bed he was on, _It hurts…fire….fire…hot…hot burning…burning me….stop…._ he thought weakly as he finally pushed his eyes open, his breathe coming in harsh gasps.

He moaned as the blurry figures around his started to focus, startled to see green amongst the darkness, bright colors standing out, Blue, Purple and Red.

He something brown in a dark red cloth, and cringed as he felt fur, "Please…I be good, I good Masters, I good," he said as he tried to sit up from the bed he was on.

_Bed is bad...why am I here? What happened?...w..I…I was with Masters… and…go…park?... I …I think we fight…. Bad guys….bad guys hurt Cassy….!_

Blue Eyes shot up in beg, a painful moan left his mouth as he forced himself up into a sitting position, glancing around frantically, "Wherrrree Masteerrrr Cassyyyy?" he ask, the words slightly slurred as he glanced around sluggishly.

"Blue Eyes, listen, can you look at me?"

_Who said that?_ He thought, glancing around blearily, still trying to focus.

"Blue Eyes, I need you to follow this light, okay?" the shorter one asked, his sharp golden flecked eyes stared at him, concern showing in his eyes. He placed a hand on Blue Eyes arm, feeling the younger turtle tensing up.

Blue Eyes focused on him, "Whhhyyy?" he said, his words still slightly slurred.

"You are still being affected by the poison in your system. I just need to check your vitals," Don explained slowly.

Blue Eyes frowned, shaking his head slightly, dizzy and his stomach still hurt. _Still sick…that too long…that take too long…wrong…. something… wrong…_ he thought as he tried laying back down.

He whimpered when he felt a hand stop him, glancing up at Donnie, worry and fear in his expression as he watched warily. "Look at the light…just follow it, okay?"

Don turned the light on as Blue Eyes watched, the light hurt his eyes, making them water as he struggled to watch it before blinking quickly, rubbing his eyes as they cried.

"I'm sorry Blue Eyes," Don said gently, "but I needed to check your vitals… you're still sick…is there anything bothering you…like…physically?"

Blue Eyes frowned, "What…yyyouuu mean?" confused, eyes lighting up apprehensively.

Raph broke in, speaking gruffly, "Ya body hurting Blue Eyes?"

Blue Eyes nodded, _How did he know?_ He frowned as he took stock of his body, _legs hurt…too…much running…bad for knee. Stomach hurts… inside.. twists…feel sick… _as he paled slightly, panting for breathe_, something hurts shoulder…it hurt bad…fire… "_I hot," he stated simply.

His brothers frowned at the statement, Donnie immediately placing a hand on Blue Eyes forehead, feeling the intense heat.

_Don't touch, that weird….tired…_ and his eyes began to close once again, as he slumped against the bed. His head hurt as he laid back, whimpering slightly, "Want Master….want Master!" he whispered as he closed his eyes, dozing lightly.

"Donnie, is he going to be okay?" Leo asked quietly, wanting hold his little brothers hand but refrained from doing so, seeing how tense he already was with Splinter's hand on his arm.

"I don't know…the stuff inside him is fighting off the poison really well, but there seems to be complications…I am wondering why the Foot used such a deadly poison…" Don said as he walked to the nearby table, pulling out a packaged needle and a small bottle of liquid medicine.

"My son, what poison was it?" Splinter asked gently, looking up from Blue Eyes face, tail twitching anxiously.

"I'm not even sure what it was. It has so many types of ingredients….this type of poison is supposed to make sure the intended was in extreme pain but they didn't manage to do that. His body reacted with cramping, high fevers, and his organs appear to be bruised somehow from it." Don explained as he filled the needle, tapping out the air bubbles.

"That sounds painful…why isn't he crying from the pain?" Leo said awed.

"He has an extremely high threshold for pain," Don explained as he gently injected Blue Eyes with a pain killer and fever reducer. He winced as his brother tensed on the bed, but remained silent.

_How could someone do this to his little brother? Its inhumane..._ Don thought bitterly as he checked Blue Eyes vitals once more, smiling as he saw his heart rate slowing down slightly.

"Just rest Blue Eyes, just rest..." Don said gently.

"No touch?" Blue Eyes spoke, his voice wavering slightly, his eyes filling with fear and anxiety.

"No touch," Don said with a smile to Blue Eyes, before turning to Splinter, "Master Splinter, please...can you please not touch him right now...his body needs to rest without undue stress."

Splinter looked upset and saddened, "Of course my son," he whispered, before he pulled his paw back reluctantly.

"It's a sensory thing Master Splinter. His body is fighting and he is overloaded at the moment and he fears touch, just give it time," Don said comfortingly.

"I understand...maybe I shall meditate and give him some space to relax within...it is obvious I am causing distress to Michelangelo," Splinter said softly.

"One day, Blue Eyes might heal enough to be Mikey once again..." Don said with a sad but hopeful smile.

* * *

><p>Blue Eyes POV<p>

The next day, he started to awaken, _Hurts….it hurts….but not too bad….Master must give me water….I need water…._Blue Eyes struggled to wake up, his eyes feeling heavy as he tried opening them, only to close them quickly because it was so bright.

He tensed up, feeling hands pushing him down, and he cried out weakly, a moan leaving his throat, his voice meekly crying, "Little Master," he whimpered.

He felt something furry brush along his arm, and he tensed even more, trying to get away, but it was holding him down.

_Don't touch, don't touch, please, please, don't touch me, bad, bad!_

His world seem to get louder, words becoming a little clearer as the hands continued to hold him down, his body thrashing against the soft bed he was on, _What's goin' on? Where Master?…._ he thought weakly as he finally pushed his eyes open, his breathe coming in harsh gasps.

He moaned as the blurry figures around his started to focus, startled to see green amongst the darkness, bright colors standing out, Blue, Purple and Red.

He something brown in a dark red cloth, and cringed as he felt fur, "Please…I be good, I good Masters, I good," he said as he tried to sit up from the bed he was on.

_Bed is bad...why am I here? I don't understand...it hot...so hot..._ Blue Eyes shifted on the bed, whimpering as he turned, feeling hands grabbing him before he fell, gentle words murmuring, "Shhh, it will be alright... hush now, lie down and sleep," a soft paw touching his brow, and it brought tears to his eyes.

Memories from long ago filtered in.

_**He was cold...cold...he snuggled closer to the warm body nearby, whimpering as he coughed. He felt hands lifting him up, wrapping him in something warm. **_

_**A soft voice whispering in the night...**_

"_**Shhh my son, it will be alright...hush now, lie down and sleep my son..."**_

_**He coughed, curling closer to the warmth, his head throbbed and his whole body hurt... he was crying but felt so warm and so safe inside those furry arms...**_

"_**D...daddy..." he croaked out...coughing hard into his arms.**_

_**He cried but felt the familiar whiskers brush against his brow, a gentle kiss and a cuddle...and he fell back asleep...**_

"Daddy..." he whispered, his arms reaching out, gathering against Splinter suddenly, and remembering a fractured memory from long ago as his eyes slowly drooped, his body still trembling as he fell back unconscious.

* * *

><p>Splinter's POV<p>

Splinter looked up, his heart aching as he heard his youngest cry his name. His heart ached painfully, hearing the name his sons once called him so many years ago.

"My son, it will be alright, you are safe now...d...daddy is here," he whispered, faltering slightly on the word.

Tears fell down his furry face, hidden as he concentrated on his youngest, his older sons helping to put Michelangelo back on the bed.

"How is he Donatello?" he asked, his voice a little thin and wavering.

Donatello smiled sadly, "He's going to be alright Sensei. His fever is high but it seems to be declining."

Splinter nodded at the news, grateful to hear it. He had been thinking about how to help his youngest son and contemplated bringing him to the farm. "Leonardo, Raphael," he called, waiting for his eldest to approach as he sat in the chair beside Michelangelo's bed.

"Yes sensei?" they said at the same time, a smirk at eachother as they stepped forward. Splinter smiled at the unison answer, "I wish for you to speak with Miss O'Niell and Mr. Jones about using the farm in the near future. From what Raphael has told me, Blue Eyes grew up in the outdoors. He may relax a bit more if he was there again."

Splinter smiled sadly as Don's eyes widen in surprise, and then lighting up, "Yes! That's a perfect idea! Why didn't I think of that!" he said sheepishly.

Splinter looked down at Michelangelo, a smile growing on his face as he sat there, "You have been taking care of my son Donatello...your mind is on more important matters."

* * *

><p>Blue Eyes POV<p>

Blue Eyes frowned as he watched his family prepare bags and such. He wanted to do something. He was itching to help, but was told he must relax. He tried to go ahead and help the red one gather up some books but the red one told him to sit down and shut up and so he did.

_What's going on? Are we moving? They are not packing much to move...I don't understand..._

Hearing a female voice chattering with a male one, he turned his head to the left, and saw the female with red hair.

_April...weird...why name a human after a month? I do not understand. Little Master said that names told the soul...but names don't...their names are so weird. _

_Raphael...what the heck is that anyway? Is it some kind of vegetable? Splinter... I know what that is but why is the rat named after a sliver of wood? _

Ever since he woke up, he felt more clear minded than before. His arm still ached slightly, but he could feel the tips of his fingers once more. He was told that he couldn't lift up heavy things which didn't make sense.

_He was pet! He was supposed to help! He was only good for cooking, cleaning, helping and hurting! But they don't do that. _

He sighed, bored and growing impatient as his family darted around the lair.

_Why they call home layer? Weird name...I miss my blankets... and Little Master..._

"Mikey, this is Leatherhead," he heard the purple one say from his right, and his eyes darted over, then up, and he shrieked in shock and surprise, scrambling back as he stared at the huge crocodile in front of him.

"Please no eat me, please! I be good! I help, I help!" he begged, his body quaking with fear as he scurried against the wall, trying to get further away.

He felt hands on him, voices yelling his name, and his eyes opened as he saw the Red one glaring at the purple one. _Raph and Don_ he thought, eyes wide as he crawled behind Raph, peeking from behind him, "I be good, please, don't let him eat me!" he begged, his blue eyes wide with fear.

"No, Mikey...I mean...Blue Eyes, this is a Friend!" Donnie said quickly, his eyes apologetic and filled with horror for scaring his brother so badly.

"No...no...crocs...they eat turtle...snap through shell...make loud noise...bite... smash...gulp…" Blue Eyes explained, still shaking.

"How do you know this, Blue Eyes?" Leatherhead asked, his eyes narrowing slightly in concern and understanding.

Blue Eyes trembled, unsure on how to explain. He was crouched on the floor, in a basic defense mode as he tried thinking, until he felt Red _Raph_ touch his shoulder gently, and his rough accented voice ask, "Tell us Mike..."

Blue Eyes frowned at the name _Mikey, _but he was getting used to hearing it lately. "Master say...M...Master show... I be good turtle... or turtle fed to crocs..." he explained, shivering in remembrance, one hand brushing some large vicious scars on one arm from many years before explaining in broken sentences...

_**"I was excited. I go out. Little Master was upset with me. I was told to be with Master today. I go. Master say bring leash. **__**I run to the doorway, grab leash. **__**The sun so bright. Grass smells wet, like it rain. I smile as I follow Master. We walk a long time."**_

He frowned a bit, shivering slightly, before he curled against the wall, fear flashing in his eyes, "_**We near river and Master tell me, "Look down," and so I do. I see... **__**Crocs….crocs that eat….eat turtles…**_

_** Master say if I do not obey, I would be food… **__**He toss baby turtle**__** I find….it so small...just baby...and he throw in...**__**He throw in…"** _he started choking up, tears building in his eyes as he faltered, "_**Crocs eat….snap….blood…**__**Master say he mad…**__**I be punished…**__**I cry because baby turtle dead...**__**He get mad again...I not allowed cry... not allowed to be sad...**__**He throw me in...**__**I scream and try get**_** out"**

He started to cry, the tears falling as he tried holding it in, his emotions a wreck, "_**Croc grab me….teeth in shell, he try bit, but couldn't….it hurt…hurts….**__**I scream….crying….begging Master to save me…he smile…say I turtle food….but he'll save me this time….**__**Croc bite arm….nearly rip off….hot breathe…. crackles… .blood…. Master pull me out. Save me…. **__**I listen….I obey…. **__**I not want be turtle food…."**_

They were silent as they heard Mikey recount his experience, and rage filled their hearts but they didn't show on their faces.

Raph sighed, smiling gently, "Leatherhead is a friend," he said as he cajoled Mikey towards the couch, sitting him down, "I promise...he will not hurt you...ever!"

Blue Eyes nodded his head, a small murmur, "Blue Eyes," he corrected, not wanting to lose the name he had been given by Little Master. He flinched as his brothers eyes flashed with sadness, and ached as he heard his name addressed in his alter name.

"Blue Eyes, this collar...it's hurting you...and not helping you heal...and we need to take it off. I promise you can still keep it, and just have a leather one on," Raph said gently, showing the very familiar look of a new leather band with the name Blue Eyes stitched on it.

"But Master...my first...it's my first gift!" he said, eyes wide in a panic, his breathing increasing in pace.

"I know Mike," Raph responded sadly, his hands reaching out and touching the metal collar, "but you know, Little Master said this is a new one," knowing it was the only way for him to understand.

"Little Master not here! How Little Master say I need new?" Blue Eyes asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion, _how do they know?_

Raph pulled out a familiar journal, making Blue Eyes tense as he flipped the pages. He recalled days he wanted to know what was written on them, and held great fear at seeing the letters. He closed his eyes, refusing to look.

"M..Blue Eyes," Raph said, correcting himself at seeing how agitated his little brother was getting. He could see he was getting used to being called Mike and Mikey now, but he had to be careful, and not push it too much.

"In here, it says Little Master found a new collar. One made of leather," and held the band out, "and it's something Little Master wanted to give to his pet to celebrate..." Raph's voice wavered slightly, before forcing out, "the day he got his pet."

"L...Little Master got me present?" Blue Eyes asked his eyes wide with surprise.

Raph nodded, "Yes…he said that his father gave you that collar, and that he wanted something of his to be in place of it. Something from Little Master," he explained, reading a passage out loud, "_**Dad says that Blue Eyes is getting better at being trained. I don't like how he is always sick because of his collar. I made this new one but dad says it's no good because it won't hurt Blue Eyes. I wanted something, that was just mine, but for him. Blue Eyes has been with me for so long….on the next anniversary, I got Blue Eyes this really nice dark orange collar with his name stitched on it. I hope he likes it."**_

Blue Eyes frowned, still shaking from his earlier scare, shuffled back, his hand going up to the metal collar. It felt so familiar, the smooth engraving of what he was told, was his name. It was something he was used to. _Master wanted him to wear new one? Give him present?_

"Where find collar?" he asked, a little apprehensive, wishing he knew more of what was in the journals but very wary about it.

"It was in the bag you were given…I thought you knew?" Raph said frowning.

"I see?" Blue Eyes asked eagerly. _New present!_

Raph looked sad but handed over the new collar. It was a rich dark orange, the name Blue Eyes was on it, but to Blue Eyes it was just squiggles that looked pretty. His fingers touched the Blue threads on it, and saw it lashed together at the back.

Blue Eyes touched the collar Master given him. _My first one…Master… Master not here….but I like this… Little Master make…I can smell Little Master on this….I know… Raph speak truth… but this…_"I not get this off…it locked on…" he said with a disappointed sigh.

Raph smiled weakly, "It's okay M…Blue Eyes," he said, waving his hands towards Don and Leatherhead, "They know how ta get it off wit out damagin' it."

"You unlock?" Blue Eyes asked warily.

"We need to examine it first…and I think I know a way to get it off Blue Eyes, but it's going to hurt…a lot…and expose and tear open wounds around your neck," Don explained seriously, his eyes filled with concern.

"You hurt me?" Blue Eyes asked, apprehension filling his eyes.

"I don't mean to hurt you Blue Eyes, but your collar around your neck is designed to hurt you. Have you ever tried moving it?" Don asked gently.

Blue Eyes shook his head rapidly, eyes wide with fear and pain, "NO! You not move it! It burns! It makes crackle noise like lightening…hurts…all over…nooo….you not take off…not move…bleed…bleed…." He explained, getting agitated, pacing along the floor, half crouched like a jaguar pacing with long legs.

_Sometimes I wonder just how many times he took on the traits of animals…. Because his pacing style isn't certainly human, _Don thought curiously.

Don watched him sadly, sharing a glance with Raph, before he saw Blue Eyes was pacing as if he was used to being in something low to the ground but large enough to walk around in. _He was in a large cage alot..._ He bit his lip, vowing to find more information.

"Blue Eyes!" he called, internally berating himself for raising his voice too high as he saw his little brother literally jump and then cower.

"I'm sorry," he said gently, kneeling down in front of him, one hand out as he reached out to touch his shoulder in comfort, but stifling a gasp as he saw Blue Eyes sniff his hand, before rubbing his cheek against it, like a cat demanding to be petted.

Blue Eyes smiled, letting out a small churr of pleasure, enjoying the gentle caress, "You not hurt much? You help?" he asked, his eyes shining with wariness.

"No, it won't hurt much. It will hurt, but I have some nice cream here that will make it feel good and not hurt anymore," Donnie said with a sad smile.

"You do….I let you do," Blue Eyes said with a smile, relaxing as he curled up near Don's legs, cuddling a little.

Don chuckled, "I'm glad. You made me happy," he said gently.

Blue Eyes beamed at the words, and smiled as he saw the smiles all around. _I do good! I do real good!_

He followed Don easily to his room, running quickly to his nest, smiling in happiness as he crawled inside the blankets. He frowned as he heard Don ask the big crocodile something, and shivered slightly, drawing comfort in his blankets.

"Mik…I mean Blue Eyes," Don said sheepishly, sitting beside the small nest of blankets, "Sorry…I keep forgetting," he said with a small sigh.

"It okay….you…you can call Mikey…if you want…but I really like…Blue Eyes…and Mikey…I not know why…" Blue Eyes said with a shrug, "I like Blue Eyes best…"

Don sighed, nodding his head, "Don't worry Blue Eyes, I will call you the right name."

"It be okay….we be okay…." Blue Eyes said with a shrug.

Donnie smiled, trying to sound confident as he said, "Let's get started," as he grabbed his first aid kit.


	9. Chapter 9

Three days later:

The van moved slowly along the dirt path, making Blue Eyes nervous and apprehensive. He didn't like how close everyone was to him, but he kept it to himself, trying to remain calm. They had been in the van for hours and only stopped for a few minutes each time.

_Out, I need out! Masters need to let me out! Can't breathe..._

Blue Eyes discreetly watched them, being subtle in his observations as he was taught. He had to learn to observe to be a good pet for Master, but lately it seemed Masters were watching him...

_They always watch, like they want to see wrong. _

The van suddenly came to a stop and Blue Eyes froze, his heart racing as he tensed up. He could hear the soft murmurings around him and was confused for an instance as he heard car doors slam.

He jumped, whirling around, his blanket that was on him moments earlier fluttering to the ground.

He wanted to speak, to scream. His heart thudding loudly in his chest and he could hear the spirits of his Masters screaming around him, making him panic in fear.

"Blue Eyes," he heard from his right, his eyes darting to the figure of the red banded one..._Raphie..._ he thought, trying to focus.

"Y..yes Ra..I...I mean...M...Master," and flinched in sudden fear as he realized he stuttered and nearly misspoke when speaking. _No, bad Blue Eyes! _

He ducked his head, his arms dropping to his sides as he waited to be punished.

"Blue Eyes, shhh, it's okay. I ain't mad. Com'n. Grab yur blanket, we're gettin' out," he heard Raphie say to him. His eyes quickly darted up, glancing at Raph to be sure it was okay.

Finding no anger but concern, he quickly grabbed the dark red blanket that had fallen to the floor of the van earlier, and then slowly followed Raphie out of the van.

He glanced around, his eyes widening at the forest. He closed his eyes, smelling fresh air, the smell of water nearby, and the rich smell of Pine trees all around.

He pushed back the yearn to run around, and wondered if he asked, would they let him.

He saw them unloading the van and the truck, and knew he had to go to work. He started for the bags Father was about to carry and quickly grabbed the bags, making sure he took the heavy ones first.

_Frail Master...Father...he should not carry...why they not make him work!_

He was confused but quickly darted within the house, stacking the bags neatly by the left wall, near the corner before hurrying back out. He started for the boxes of food that the red haired lady was trying to carry and asked her, "I carry?"

She shook her head, "It's okay Blue Eyes, I can do it."

Blue Eyes shoulders dropped again, feeling useless and weak. He hated how they treated him like he couldn't do anything. He respected her wishes, hurrying to grab the remaining bags, stocking up most of them in one go, thankful Master and Little Master taught him well about carrying heavy loads.

He sidestepped the black hair man, recalling the man being upset at being called Cassy when he couldn't recall his name. He preferred calling him 'Master' but he didn't like that either.

He saw Don grabbing a big box nearby and frowned as he lifted it. He hurried over, "I carry for you," he stated simply, quickly taking it easily. Masters made sure he carried large loads despite the burning pain in his almost healed shoulder.

"No Mike, I mean Blue Eyes, you shouldn't be carrying heavy loads," Don said, but followed anyway. He knew there was no point.

"I be pet Master, no trouble. I help anyway I can..." Blue Eyes pointed out, quickly placing the box inside the house. "Where I put?"

Don sighed, "Blue Eyes, please, you done enough. I want you to go outside right now and have fun."

Blue Eyes frowned, unsure and confused about what he meant. "What fun?" he finally asked.

Don's eyes widened a slight fraction before he relaxed, "Did you play games with Little Master when he was a kid?"

"Yes," Blue Eyes said, a small frown on his face.

"What kind?" Don asked as he led Mikey to the kitchen and started unloading the boxes of food.

"We play Finding games," Blue Eyes started slowly, nervously. _He remembered the games, and the usual ending of the game which always resulted in him being sick. _

"Well, how about you play that game while we get the house set up. Just be back when the sun sets, can you do that?" Don asked, distracted.

Blue Eyes nodded slowly, wanting to protest, but he sighed, "Yes sir," before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Blue Eyes explored the forest, enjoying the energies of the animals nearby, as well as the fresh air he had missed. He didn't like the fact his family was underground and that it smelled bad.<p>

He travelled through the trees, running with an ease he thought he wouldn't be able to do again. _Why they not like here? So nice…so free…_

Blue Eyes laughed quietly to himself, doing flips and jumps, swinging through trees, as he gathered the many types of plants in the bag he remembered to grab.

He found a lake and his eyes sparkled as he ran to it. He quickly tore off the bag and threw it to the ground, before jumping in.

He swam through the darkened water, his eyes catching fish swimming away as he held his breathe underwater.

Swimming to the surface, he exhaled, before paddling around. For the next hour, he explored the lake and in the water, before starting to return to the shoreline.

He frowned when he passed some weeds, kicking at the feelings of cold and slimy weeds brushes his legs. He continued going forward but yelped as his leg got tangled within, and his frantic kicking wasn't allowing him to get free.

_Crap….gotta get free. Gonna be late…Masters say go home….be back by sunset…gotta get free…_

He growled, fury building as he suddenly held his breathe, ducking back under as he saw the problem.

His leg had been entangled in fishing line. He quickly broke it free, untangling himself before returning to the surface. As he quickly swam to shore, he didn't see the darkened orange cloth that was floating away.

It bobbed gently on the surface for a few minutes, before slowly sinking below the water.

* * *

><p>It was getting cold and chilly so Blue Eyes slowly made his way out of the water. He saw the sun was getting lower and the energy around him was slowly fading.<p>

_Animals sleeping I guess….it's like home…_

_I miss home….but this time…I go out longer…_

Blue Eyes was nearly back to the farm, shivering from the cold air, when he realized he was missing Little Masters band around his arm.

_NO! NO NO NO! _as his hands grabbed his arm where it lay before, before he started to tremble in fear. _They be so mad!_

His heart clenched with sudden fear and terror. He froze, curling downwards as he wrapped his arms around his legs.

_Oh no, what I do? What I do?_

He struggled to remember where he may have lost it.

_The lake! I swam. I find! I must find!_

He turned around, running back to the lake, and diving in, frantically searching the darkened water for Little Master's band.

He kept diving, ignoring the tightness in his chest, or how cold his body was getting.

_I got to find! I be punished! Find…please…where…find…_

His body was getting sluggish and slow, his fingers no longer obeying his commands as he continued to dive. He didn't realize the lakes cold water was affecting his body as he searched the water.

He screamed as he felt a sudden warm hand gripping his arm, holding him back. He started kicking frantically, terrified of who had him. He fought, grunting as he was pulled to the shore line. His vision blurred as he saw the darkened figures who had pulled him, and his mind sensed he knew the energies were but he couldn't focus.

He fought, screaming as he tried pulling back to the water, _Find the band, find…find…find…now….find….Little Master…_

He didn't know what was happening. His world was tilting and he was falling. Hands cushioned his falls and he heard the name 'Blue Eyes' and 'Mikey' called out before the darkness took him.

* * *

><p><em>What…. Happened….<em> He thought as his mind struggled to focus, tensing as he realized he was on a bed. His eyes remained shut, _Oh crap, please not there, please…_ he begged as he turned on his side, whimpering at the soreness of his limbs.

He flinched, tensing up even more as he heard soft footsteps coming towards him. He pushed the pain of his body aside, biting back the whimper he wanted to let out, as he scrambled off the bed, his eyes darted up and behind him.

He saw Purple standing there, looking concerned and worried, and his heard thudded in relief. He relaxed slightly as he saw him, "What… happened?" he asked, confused as he looked around the room he was in.

"We found you by the beach yesterday…you were having trouble in the water…we pulled you out, are you okay?" Don asked, about to place a hand on Mikey's arm but stopped as Blue Eyes tensed up, eyes flashing in obvious fear.

"W…why would you… ?" Blue Eyes said, his words obviously filled with confusion.

"Help you? Mikey…you're our brother. We care about you. Something made you upset and you were hurt. Of course we'll help you," Don said gently, stepping back.

Blue Eyes frowned, thinking _It like they want me… not a pet… but me…_ he thought, confused at this sudden rush of joy building from deep within.

He was silent as he thought about what Purple said, pulling his nearby red blanket that was on the bed, onto the floor with him. He liked the floor.

"Mikey…please, can you at least tell me why you don't sleep on a bed?" Don said, slightly frustrated.

Blue Eyes glanced up, seeing Purples obvious confusion, "Bed bad…monsters go in bed…hurt me…" he said with a shrug, before curling under his blanket and pretending to fall back asleep.

He could hear Purple sigh deeply, and his voice, even though it was whispered, "I wish you would heal…I want to know Mikey…someday…"

He felt a pang of sadness grow inside, and he knew this family was missing someone from before. He didn't have many memories from before he became a pet, but he did know this family was the one in his dreams.

_Why they treat me so nice sometimes?... Maybe I try… try be normal…_

Blue Eyes slowly drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Blue Eyes shifted slightly, and smiled when he heard Raph growl softly as when he woke up. He gasped; a voice from his past flashing in his head, _NO SMILES! That is for the weak. You are nothing. You must be serious. _

He shuddered a moment, before quickly erasing the smile from his face and glanced up, a guarded look in his eyes as he whispered, "Crap," saying the word he always heard around Raph, as he scuttled back in fear from Raph, eyes flashing in terror.

"I sorry," He muttered pleadingly, not wanting to offend Raph.

Raph got up, frowning with confusion. "Wha' ya sorry 'bout t'is time?" he asked curiously as he walked towards Blue Eyes.

Blue Eyes bit his lip hard. _He didn't want to explain the rules he lived by for years. He remembered that his 'family' didn't want him following those rules anymore but how can he not...it hurt when he didn't listen to the teachings ground into him..._

"N..nothing sir.." Blue Eyes whispered before wincing in pain before he quickly hid it from sight. _His eyes flashed suddenly in fear when he saw Raph's eyes flash angrily, showing hurt. He could sense the sudden anger and pain, and wondered why Raph was feeling hurt._

"I ain't no sir, now ya wanna tell me why ya said sorry when ya woke up or not?" Raph growled softly, wanting answers_. He knew Blue Eyes had to tell him in the end, but he hated having to drag the answers out of him. _

"I…I'm not allowed to smile in morning..." he whispered sadly and reluctantly, his eyes flying to the ground in shame, "Master say it bad…must be serious…show no emotions…"

His head snapped up when he felt a strong flare of anger and rage seemingly erupt out of Raph, and gasped as he saw his spirit seem to explode and fill the room.

Blue Eyes inhaled sharply as he watched in awe as Raph valiantly reign in his fierce emotions; golden chains grabbing onto the spirit of fire and protective rage.

It had been a long time since he saw an aura, and Raph's spirit was just screaming anger and pain. Blue Eyes flinched at the obvious struggle, not wanting the anger to be directed at him as he glanced away, a little scared of attracting Raph's attention.

It was silent for a moment, Raph was breathing in slow harsh breaths, his fists still clenched in a white knuckled grip, but he was aware of his struggles with his inner emotion. "LEO!" Raph finally roared out . "Watch Blue Eyes, I gotta get outta here before I beat tha' crap outta somethin' or someone !" He snarled.

Leo came rushing to the door. "He's awake?… What's wrong Raph?" He asked, his eyes wide at the sight of a furious Raph standing in the middle of the room, his shoulders tense and his fists clenched tightly around the hilts of his Sai. His body was shaking slightly, and his eyes flashed with dangerous anger.

"Nuthin' a good beatin' to a certain _Master_ wouldn't cure!" Raph hissed out angrily, before storming out . "Ya stay here with the kid!" and left.

Leo turned to Blue Eyes, his stunned eyes questioning and curious. "What happened, Blue Eyes?"

Blue Eyes tensed up, unsure of even speaking to Leo. He bit his lip, shaking his head sadly unable to explain what just happened. _Raph get mad when I say Master not like smile in morning…but why? Why Raph get mad about that?_ _Will Leo get mad?_ He thought perplexed.

"Okay…so…what happened at the lake yesterday?" Leo asked gently , sitting down on the bed ; worry and concern flaring around him in gentle waves .

Blue Eyes frowned at the worry and concern emanating from Leo and hesitantly touched the bare arm sadly, shivering slightly before he whispered quietly. "I sorry….what my punishment be?" He asked, knowing that he had to be punished.

"Punished? Why would you get punished?" Leo asked, his worry growing as well as a small tendril of anxiety growing.

Blue Eyes bit his lip, "I...I lose Little Master band..." His head dropped in shameful guilt and his breathing increased ; his breath coming in heavy pants as the silence seemed to engulf the room.

"Mi...Blue Eyes, calm down. I'm not angry with you. I'm just worried about you," Leo said slowly, concern radiating from him. He knelt down in front of him, his eyes seeming to pierce through Blue Eyes soul.

Blue Eyes was confused and worried; he knew he was doing something wrong. He couldn't help but stare back at Leo's eyes, unable to look away.

"I sorry. I really am! I...I don't know what you want...you know I different..." Blue Eyes spoke rapidly, heart racing with fear .

"You aren't different , Blue Eyes ..." Leo began to say.

"I am! I different! You say I brother but I not. I not ! " He broke out sadly; tears welling up in his eyes, his panic building, "You treat me so nice but it not allowed! It hurts ! Not even Little Master treat me like you do ...he know must treat bad...why?" he said desperately, trying to make sense of what they were doing.

"Mik-" Leo corrected himself, "Blue Eyes, you are our brother. We love you very much. You may be different in how you act and speak, but we love you regardless."

"**Why you want to change me then!** " Blue Eyes burst out, a touch of anger within the words, his head whirling as he got to his feet, "You call me Mikey. I not him. I not...I Blue Eyes. I slave. I pet. I know I this but you say I brother. Say free. Little Master say I free but not true! It not true..." As tears built in his eyes, slowly making their way silently down his cheeks, which he hastily wiped them away.

Leo stood in front of him, still maintaining his gaze, "You are Michelangelo, our little brother. You were lost from us when we were but little children. You are _**not**_ a slave _**or**_ a pet. You never were! Master and Little Master were wrong when they made you into one." Leo said sternly.

Blue Eyes cringed in fear as Leo spoke, confused. _How they be wrong? It's all I know...I grew up with them...they are wrong...they have to be wrong... it__'__s not true...I not Michelangelo...I never was __..._ Anger started to burn from deep within, and he felt it grow stronger.

He was furious and screamed suddenly, surprised himself at expressing such anger but relishing in finally saying what was bothering him so much, "**I NOT HIM**! You make me something I not be. I can not be. I not brother. I not free. I live as pet. It all I know and you...you..." he struggled to speak his words, trying to find what he wanted to say .

"You change me. Make me like being brother but it not true! It bad. You can't treat me like that...You say I free but you follow Master too ... so what that say about you!" He said scathingly, his blue eyes flashing with pain and anger.

"M...Blue Eyes, " Leo said, his voice stern and commanding, "Enough, I will not keep fighting with you, to make you believe we are telling the truth. You don't want to believe it but you are our brother! You are not a pet or a slave. That is the simple truth. Until you believe it, then you are to remain here with us."

Blue Eyes felt his eyes widen in shock, hearing the order within the words, and his eyes narrowed.

_He wondered why they just didn't beat him or with-hold his food. He didn't understand why they didn't just punish him. He wished they would. The world would make sense again if they did._

_He decided to push his luck, and make them angry enough to__punish him_. His eyes flashing with anger again, Blue Eyes screamed, "NO! I go back! I can't do what you want. I not your brother! I not him. You are not my Master. You have no chance ever being my Master. I see you...watch you...Your spirit screams even now. I feel your anger building!"

Blue Eyes said scathingly, knowing that sensing Leo's spirit made him uneasy, and pushed his own spirit at him; fanning Leo's anger without his knowledge. "You scared of me...of my training! You not like I fight...I kill...that I can beat you..."

"I can beat you." Leo hissed out confidently. He suddenly felt angry and offended at Blue eye's harsh words. "I am the next leader of our clan, and will be yours once Master Splinter steps down."

"You not leader...Raph be better leader, then you. His spirit sings strong, faith, he know leader...he is leader..." Blue Eyes said vehemently, "You not leader, you not. He leader...he better...I...me...I slave...and I pet...I warrior and protector...I win 'cause I kill. You hesitate...your hesitation will be death of someone..." he said, inching closer, whispering scathingly, "You ...will kill them... all. "

Blue Eyes felt the flare of rage suddenly spike up from Leo and knew he said the right things. _**FINALLY! He'll punish me**__..._He stepped forward as Leo swung his fist back, his chin jutting out so it would get a decent hit.

The punch hit him hard across the cheek bone, a loud cracking sound echoed and his jaw throbbed but he knew it wasn't broken.

Blue Eyes staggered slightly, grinning at the pain he felt, and his blood started to burn. _Yes...pain...punish...why make me wait...I need be punished..._

"I am the Leader Blue Eyes! You will start obeying me!" Leo spat out. The sudden rage and anger confused and overwhelmed him; but he stood his ground, breathing heavily.

"I only obey you if you beat me..." Blue Eyes spat out, his eyes sparkling. _Finally...I know this..._ "Leaders command, leaders punish! You are _**NO**_ leader! You never be!"

Leo struggled to not react, to stop himself from fighting. _Geez, what the heck__am I doing? Why am I fighting...and with Blue Eyes? I...I usually only fight Raph..._Suddenly, the anger Leo felt flared once more, and he jumped forward, his fists clenched as he tried punching him but Blue Eyes dodged easily .

_Stay Still!_ Leo thought angrily as he tried punching and striking Blue Eyes, the anger growing as he jumped away in ease, dodging each blow.

Blue Eyes blood screamed for him to hit back, but he hadn't been given permission to fight back or to protect himself. _Gotta fight...gotta be punished..._

He grunted in pain, feeling his muscles throb as he allowed Leo to hit when he was getting a little more desperate to contact his skin. He laughed easily, knowing mocking made it harder for one to concentrate, and dodged as Leo kicked over his head.

"You not hurt me...you not Master, Master punish, Master make one follow orders...you not give orders..." Blue Eyes said mockingly. "You never be my Master!"

Leo growled, jumping forward once more and spun kicked, landing one kick on Blue Eyes plastron, seeing as he hit the wall hard.

Blue Eyes felt something snap around his ribs, figuring he cracked a few. A flash of pain flared across his chest making him gasp and he whimpered before getting to his feet slowly.

He knew what those pulses meant, and he raised his head, cocking his head to the side, and said, "Tsk! Tsk!" This time, Blue Eye's attacked first, slamming his left fist across Leo's left cheek.

Suddenly something twisted deep across his chest, and flared painfully, reminding him of his punishment should he refuse.

_**NO! He master now...oh no**__..._His eyes widened in horror as he realized it changed. Everything did, and the pain throbbed. Blue Eyes gasped, quickly ducking down to the ground, bowing his head as he scuttling backwards, stopping only as he hit the wall, "I sorry Master, I sorry," he begged for forgiveness.

Leo felt his cheek throb but he pushed the pain aside, his anger suddenly gone just like that. He frowned, confused and worried, "Mikey, it's okay, it was my fault. I lost control," Leo explained, ashamed and confused by his actions. He walked toward Mikey, concerned.

"Not Master fault. I bad. I goad...I make you feel anger..." Blue Eyes said, flustered, cringing at the pain in his chest, praying it would go away. He felt himself shaking, trembling at the fear he was suddenly feeling.

He glanced up briefly, his eyes flickered over Leo's concerned face, and the shame built up and he cringed, waiting in fear. _I sorry...I not know...I not know you Master...please...no cage..._

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, perplexed as he knelt down in front of Blue Eyes once again. "Explain it to me..." Leo saw Blue Eyes hesitate at his question. "Now Blue Eyes! Explain to me what you just did."

Blue Eyes felt another flare across his chest when he hesitated, and quickly to alleviate the pain, said, "I make you feel anger. I make you mad...your spirit...I change it...I make angry so I beat...taunt...it how I train to start fight...I sorry. " He explained, tears falling down his cheeks.

Leo frowned, his mind racing with sudden understanding, _He can manipulate emotions..._ "Blue Eyes, I forbid you to do this again without permission. Do you understand?"

Blue Eyes nodded gratefully at the order, I can do that... "Yes, Master."

Conceding defeat with what just happened, he gave into his training. His head dropped down, bowing in front of Leo, he knew he was Master..._I'm really not free...I not theirs..._

Leo stood there, confused, hurt and angry at what just happened. "I'll be back..." he started to say but the door opened, and Raph walked back in, "Hey, Leo, I'm back, take a hike, I need ta talk ta tha' kid for a minute."

"You not talk to Master like that," Blue Eyes hissed, his head darting up as he scowled at Raph. _Gotta protect Master...Master deserve Respect! _

"Masta'? Leo ain't your Master..." Raph growled, stopping in his tracks, confused. His eyes darted to Leo, narrowing in anger. "What tha' Hell, Leo? Now all of a sudden ya finally Master ta someone! Fuck tha'. Ya ain't his Master!"

Leo had enough of everything that day, and whirled around._ He spoke without thinking, a very stupid thing to do in front of Raph. _ "And what if I choose to be his Master, he will obey me better then you," Leo snarled sarcastically.

_He meant it to be a joke but it was at the wrong time, wrong moment as emotions were both high in the room._

Raph roared in sudden anger, "**I DON'T T'INK SO**!" He yelled as he darted forward towards Leo, his Sai's out to injure but not to kill.

They both had a basic understanding between the two brothers. They fought enough times to know the unspoken rules of combat between them.

_**Fight, but do not maim. **_

He felt his chest flare painfully, three deep throbs from deep within as he hesitated earlier when Raph pulled out his Sais' and he moved.

Blue Eyes saw Leo steady his stance and prepare to fight back, his two hands reaching up to grab his swords from their sheaths.

_He knew what he had to do and he moved faster than ever. He quickly darted up to Leo and grabbed the swords from their sheaths before he dodged around his new Master. _

Blue Eyes quickly pulled the back of Leo's right ankle forward, causing him to crash to the ground.

He swung the swords easily, as he jumped in front of Leo, swinging the swords outwards as he placed them in a defensive move.

Blue Eyes felt another flare cross his chest, this time more painful as he eyed Raph slowly, his heart racing in anxiety and worry. _I don't want to kill...but.._. He hesitated as Raph did himself.

But again, a sharp flare across his chest made it burn and race so he knew he had to move. _Have to...hurts...hurts__him, __if I don't..._

"Mik-" he heard Raph start to yell out, but he ignored words at the moment, swinging the swords easily through the air, intent on causing damage and drawing first blood .

Leo stood up, trying to move in between the two fighters, to yank his swords away from Blue Eyes, but he ducked behind Leo, before tossing him to the sides, "Master stay," he ordered.

Blue Eyes easily dodged Raph's first attack - only getting nicks and some deep cuts. He yelped at the sudden pain in his cheek, feeling the deep cut and the sudden warmth of fresh blood running down his cheek.

The smell of blood intensified his fighting as his swords made contact with Raph's skin, making long deep cuts and nicks in Raph's skin.

_Fight ...must __defend Master's honor!_

The room was splattered in blood.

Raph long ago had stopped lashing out angrily , was now valiantly trying to defend himself against Blue Eyes swift and deadly strikes .

_Fight! Why you not fight back! Must...you must..._Blue Eyes growled his displeasure, jumping forward to kick Raph hard only to be stopped as Leo stepped in between them.

"Blue Eyes, stand down, that is an order!" Leo barked loudly, his eyes sparkling with displeasure and rage.

Blue Eyes felt another flare against his chest, telling him to obey and the swords clattered to the ground. He whimpered, confused and hurt as his body started to shake in reaction to what just happened.

_I...I really animal...I bad...bad pet...attacked..._

His eyes roamed over to where Raph was laying on the floor. _He the one who comforted me most since I arrived_ - and felt sick as he saw just how badly he injured him.

He was bleeding heavily along his right thigh; a deep cut into the against the grain of the muscle.

Another cut on the upper arm bled profusely down his arm, dripping crimson onto the blood soaked floor. He had managed to stab his left leg to the bone; blood ran down it like a river but he was relieved to see there was no gush.

_Gushing is bad...gushing means death...but no gush...but...I hurt Raph bad __...__I...hurt...I hurt...Raphie..._

Images flashed through his brain as a memory blazed in front, _**Raph smiling as he carried him. Tell him he would be fine. Head hurt, ankle hurt, but Raphie carry me...tell me story...bring home...**_

His head seem to start throbbing as he realized just what he had done, and he felt his throat tighten up.

Blue Eyes glanced up, his eyes widening as he backed away from them. _Guilt and shame built up in him as he caused harm to one who had been protecting him the most since he came to live with them._

Leo was advancing on him, and he felt cornered. His eyes darted around, looking for a way to escape, to flee what he had done. He felt very much like a cornered animal at that moment. His heart pounded wildly as he tried to calm himself.

He saw Leo's mouth moving, a loud bellow and the sound of running feet, and his heart raced faster. His eyes darted to the window, and he whispered, "I sorry, Master...I sorry..." he said pleadingly, tears building in his eyes once again .

_Trouble...so much trouble...not want cage...not want go back...not want this...not want be here_... Blue eyes silently cried in his head, bringing his bloody hands to his face. He could smell the blood on his hands, in the room, and the smell of fear.

_They scared...they scared...of me..._

The door burst open loudly, causing him to jump back, his shell clacking against the wooden wall. His nerves were on fire and he was high strung from the fight.

He could hear voices speaking rapidly, and his head darted side to side, trying to figure out who was speaking what. _...I...I not understand... _he started to shake his head, covering his ears as he rocked back and forth in a frenzied state.

He watched with glazed eyes as Don quickly wrapped a white thing around Raph's leg, his mouth opened as he asked Raph something.

A sudden movement on his right side made him gasp sharply.

Blue Eyes tried to move away but another movement came this time on his left, made him freeze. He started to panic, seeing both Leo and Splinter on either side of him. He screamed in sudden fear at what they might do to him.

_NO! I sorry...oh god...no...Little Master...Master...I sorry...I sorry..I...I not go back!_

Ignoring the pain that was developing in his chest and deep within, he burst into motion.

He dodged through nearby window, the glass slicing his skin on his hands and arms but the brief pain was ignored as he ran rapidly through the chilly woods.

He could hear them yelling behind him but he ignored it as he ran faster. He cried in pain as his chest flared once again.

_I know...I know...I sorry..._ he thought as he suddenly felt his limbs crashing, and his heart feeling like it was being seized and he fell to the ground in a blooded heap. _It hurt...make it stop...make it stop..._ as his chest flared painfully, feeling as if everything inside him, was squeezing him to death.

He could smell the wet earth beneath him, the leaves and dirt around his face and the smell of water and plants nearby and whimpered in pain.

_Everything hurt...I sorry..._

_I fail...I sorry..._he thought weakly as the world faded into red hot darkness and pain...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Blue Eyes could hear talking around him, muttered voices filled with anger, concern and fear. It hurt to sense it all around him. _I sorry_ he thought as he struggled to wake up. His limbs were heavy and he had a searing pain go across his chest.

_I sorry...I sorry...I try..._

He felt a hand being placed on his and his chest suddenly filled with pain.

_IT HURTS!_ He thought, screaming at the suddenness of the pain, whimpering as it filled his body, crossing his chest and squeezing his heart. He sobbed as the hand was on his arm, shaking it, a hand on his cheek, tapping it, a voice screaming the name "Mikey" called to him, but he couldn't wake.

_I so sorry_ he thought, knowing he was being punished for being so bad.

His chest seized again, the pain filled his chest, shooting fire all around it before spreading throughout his body and he suddenly fell limp, blackness took him away.

* * *

><p>Don's POV<p>

"So how is Raph?" Leo asked as he walked into the room.

"Raph's fine. Some of the cuts looked serious enough but they weren't too bad. The only one that was really bad was the one on his leg because it nicked an artery," Donnie explained, finishing up the stitching, "but he should heal well. He can't walk for at least 24 hours," and he levelled a glare at Raph who grumbled.

"So, he's going to be alright..." Leo said, smiling in relief before he asked, "What about Blue Eyes?"

Donnie frowned, shaking his head, "I don't know about him...something is wrong...I'm just not sure what."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, walking over to where Donnie picked up Mikey's chart.

"When he woke up earlier, he seemed to be in serious pain and it looked to be everywhere," Donnie said with a frown on his face, "but I had given him some pain meds earlier so he shouldn't have had any pain."

"That is strange..." Leo asked worriedly, "but I'm sure you can figure it out."

Donnie mumbled something, distracted as he walked towards the computer. Leo sat on the chair beside Blue Eyes and Raph, wanting to be there for his brothers.

Minutes trickled as Donnie worked. He came back, getting some blood samples as he was checking on the two turtles. Donnie was looking through a microscope when he noticed the nanobots increasing activity, then all of a sudden Blue Eyes cried out in pain.

He jumped to his feet, gasping as he hurried over, "Blue Eyes, listen to me, something is wrong with you but I don't know what," Donnie said hurriedly, trying to get Blue Eyes to focus on him, "Do you know what is happening?"

Blue Eyes cried out in pain, his head thrashing side to side in pain, "No, please, so...sorry...sorry... I be good... I listen...sorry..."

Donnie frowned, confused on why he was apologizing so much and worry flew through him. Blue Eyes cried out in pain, convulsing on the bed, his arms reaching up, covering his chest as if it was in pain.

Blue Eyes seemed to be crying as he apologized in agonizing pain and Donnie's eyes filled with tears as he tried to figure out what was wrong. _I don't understand...what's wrong?_

"Please Blue Eyes, tell me, what is happening?" Donnie screamed out, hearing Leo and Raph arguing behind him.

"P...punish...M...master...punishing me...sorry...I sorry... please...I be good..." Blue Eyes sobbed out, his body convulsing some more, thrashing against the bed, "please...I be good..."

Donnie's eyes widened as he stared at Blue Eyes. Understanding flashed through him as he realized what he ran over to where his blood sample of Mikey's was, having studied it intensively earlier but found no chemical residue that would indicate a poison of some sort. _This isn't a poison...this... it's those...nanobots..._

His eyes widened as he magnified the lenses of his microscope, looking at it so he could see the nanobots this time, cringing as he saw the nanobots within the blood light up. It looked as if electricity was being run through them.

_Oh god, those nanobots were programmed to punish him if he didn't obey his master!_

Donnie jumped up, running to his lab as he grabbed a few items. He gathered a few medicines that he knew would help create a electric pulse that would disable the nanobots slightly for a time.

He quickly tested it on the blood sample he had taken earlier, seeing if it would knock out the nanobots and was pleasantly pleased when they stopped moving. _I wonder how long it will work for..._

He ran over to where Blue Eyes was screaming in pain, drool going down his mouth and his eyes more vacant than they were before, his limbs falling slightly more heavily.

"NO Blue Eyes, you are good, you are. You obey Master. Good," Donnie babbled as he injected the medicine. He didn't know how long the medicine would make the nanobots go dormant but he hoped it would be long enough till he found a way to eradicate them.

"DONNIE! What's going on!?" Leo shouted over Don's own babbled words to Blue Eyes.

"The nanobots...those little robots that are inside Mikey...they are punishing him for disobeying Raph I think..." Donnie concluded, his eyes snapping up to where Raph lay on his bed.

"Raph, are you Blue Eyes' master?" Donnie asked quickly, wondering if he was correct.

"Um... well...uh ...I don't think so...well...kind of..." Raph stuttered, slowly, trying to focus, "but we all are...Leo is his Master too...more than any of us..."

Donnie's eyes shot over to Leo, "Leo, tell Blue Eyes he obeyed his Master now!"

Leo nodded, hurrying over despite having billions of questions flashing in his head, and spoke loudly to Blue Eyes, "Blue Eyes, this is your Master. You can relax now. You have obeyed me. You have done good," Leo said sternly, his voice wavering slightly at saying the words.

Blue Eyes whimpered, a choked gurgling sound in his throat as his eyes snapped open, glazed as he stared up towards Leo. "M..st..r..." he gurgled, coughing loudly before he slumped down on the bed, panting.

Leo frowned, his eyes panicked as they looked over at Donnie in concern.

"Blue Eyes, Master needs you to get better so I want you to use this mask and breathe deeply, okay?" Donnie asked, placing a breathing mask over Blue Eyes mouth.

"Mass'r?" Blue Eyes gasped out, staring at Leo in near panic, his eyes wild and in fear.

"I need you strong Blue Eyes, use it, please!" Leo said calmly, placing the mask on him himself, "relax and sleep right now. You will sleep on this cot and do not leave it unless you need to use the bathroom. Do you understand?"

Blue Eyes nodded, inhaling the oxygen, his eyes dropping in exhaustion, before falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope Everyone Enjoys It! Please Review! Thankies!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Blue Eyes winced as he moved from the bed, wishing that they would stop putting him on one.

_I not get it...they should punish me...I lazy...I not work..._ he thought as he moved around, quickly pushing the pain he was in to the back of his mind.

"Hey Blue Eyes, how are you today?" Donnie asked as he walked in, a clipboard in hand.

Blue Eyes glanced up at him, wary as he approached. He wanted to push him away and stop him but he was scared to do that now. His hands trembled slightly as he saw him walk to the work table and pick up a syringe.

_NO! No!_ He thought gasping as pain flared across his chest. He bit his lip, making sure he wasn't heard.

"Blue Eyes, what's wrong?" Donnie said, walking over, his eyes blazing in concern.

"N..nothing..." Blue Eyes said, his voice trembling slightly.

"Don't lie to me," Donnie said harshly, "any fool can see that you are in pain."

Blue Eyes cried out as the pain flashed across his chest again, his body trembling and convulsing against the bed as he was being punished for 'lying'. His arms reached up, gasping as he covered his chest, hands clenched in pain.

Donnie's eyes widen in fright as he watched him for a second, aghast at what he was seeing. _What's going on?_

Blue Eyes could feel the agonizing pain flashing through his chest and around his heart. Electricity burnt his insides it seemed and he screamed as it hurt so much.

Donnie's eyes grew big as he realized the nanobots were active again. He hurried around, grabbing the medicine he made earlier and injected it into Blue Eyes arm.

Blue Eyes gasped as something suddenly poked his inner left arm and he gasped at the new sensation.

_It going away..._ he thought blearily as he pain started to fade away in certain spots. The pain faded from his arms, flowing through his chest and his legs before it finally ended, his head throbbing in remembrance.

He didn't know he had been crying when his Master wiped his tears away. _Why he wipe my tears away?_

He wondered weakly, his one hand shaking slightly as he reached up, wiping his Master's tears away. _Why he cry when I punish?_ "I sorry," he whispered painfully, "I be good now. I sorry."

"No Mikey, I'm so sorry," Donnie whispered, "I...I shouldn't have accused you of lying, especially so soon after injecting you with the serum. I thought maybe it would last a lot longer than it has but your body seems to purge it as soon as possible...I'm so sorry to cause you pain," Donnie said, checking him over frantically.

"I sorry..." Blue Eyes whispered again, he had been wrong. _He had lied. You do not lie to Master...ever..._

"Hey Blue Eyes, how are you this morning?" Leo said as he walked into the room, carrying a few books.

Donnie glanced up, a frown on his way as he saw Leo's books and shook his head, "He's had a hard morning Leo. I...accidently caused his body to punish him."

Leo placed the books down on the bed nearby, concern on his face, "What do you mean? I thought you stopped it from happening."

Blue Eyes watched them exhausted as they talked to eachother, fading out as he had been taught never to listen to his Master's conversation.

"Blue Eyes?"

His eyes darted up, his body tensing as he waited for his Master to question him.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked gently.

Blue Eyes gaped, confused and perplexed, shaking his head before he said, "I...I not understand...w...why you ask? I just pet?"

Leo bit his lip, glancing at Donnie for an explanation first. Donnie had shaken his head 'No' in confusion as well, not sure what to make of it.

"Well, are you okay?" Leo asked again.

Blue Eyes whimpered as some pain flashed through his chest at the direct question so he quickly answered the obvious, "Yes Master."

Leo quickly responded, "I'm not your Master Mikey. Remember, we talked about this. I'm your brother, not your Master."

Blue Eyes heart sped up, confused and wary, "Master...must be Master...Master stop pain..." he explained simply, "Master make pain, Master can make pain go away...so...you must be Master."

Leo shook his head, sitting down beside him. Blue Eyes heart sped up slightly in fear as he watched his Master. "Blue Eyes, do you remember when I explained that you were our brother?"

Blue Eyes nodded, "You say I look like you...and that I family."

"Yes, that's right," Leo said with a beaming smile.

Blue Eyes smiled hesitantly back, not accustomed to getting praise.

Leo continued, "Well, by being family, we are not your Master. I am your brother and you are my little brother."

"Why different?" Blue Eyes asked curiously, catching the word, 'little brother.'

"Because I am older than you," Leo replied with a smile.

"How you know older than me?" Blue Eyes questioned, confused, "We look the same. How know? How old am I?"

Leo sighed, "We are about 16 years old but you are the youngest of us because of how you grew. You learned to walk and talk last, so Master Splinter thought you were younger. You acted like a younger brother also."

"So I brother...but little? Is that why I smaller?" Blue Eyes questioned with a grin.

"Well, I believe you are smaller because you didn't grow up as healthy as you should have been," Leo explained.

Blue Eyes nodded, sighing.

It was silent for a moment and Leo sighed. He got back up, walking over to the books he brought earlier and sat down beside him. He placed the books on Mikey's bed, grabbing one and opening it, ignoring Blue Eyes gasp of fear.

"Blue Eyes, I want you to look at this," Leo said, showing a picture of his scrapbook he made, a mix of articles that he had saved showing the Shredder in human form.

Blue Eyes shook his head, closing them in fear, "I not allowed. I sorry!" he said with a whimper.

Leonardo sighed, annoyed but said sternly, "There are no words I want you to read Blue Eyes. I need you to look at a picture. That is all. I need to know if you know this person."

Blue Eyes frowned; his body trembled as he slowly sat up. He knew he had to obey and gasped as his body filled with pain at his movement. His eyes watered but he glanced down at the book Leonardo held.

He screamed in terror, scrambling back in fear as he pushed away from Leo. He hit the floor, crying out as his shell banged into the wall.

"Blue Eyes!" Leo cried out, dropping the book to the ground before running over, a hand on his shoulder, calling his name, "Look at me, it's okay, you're safe!"

Blue Eyes looked at him, his frightened blue eyes stared up at him. Leo couldn't believe how much fear and terror he could see.

_Well, I guess he knows him._ Leo thought worriedly but was at a lost on what to do.

Suddenly Splinter walked in, his dark eyes filled with worry at the scene. "Father, what do I do? I didn't mean to do this. He's so scared!" Leo said panicked.

Splinter glanced around, seeing the fallen scrapbook and sighed. He kneeled beside his youngest, "Michelangelo," he called firmly, his eyes narrowing slightly when he saw he wasn't being acknowledge.

He didn't want to do it but he knew he must to get his youngest to focus. _I am sorry my son. _"BLUE EYES! Obey me. You must calm down and focus. Breathe deeply and then out," he said firmly and curtly.

Blue Eyes gasped, inhaling sharply as he stared up at him, terror in his eyes.

"You must calm down for we shall need you to help us," Splinter said urgently, "Leonardo, bring me that picture!" he ordered as he tried to quell his youngest trembling.

Leonardo quickly ran, picking up the book from the ground, opening it to the picture he had shown Blue Eyes earlier. He handed it over to Splinter, worry clear in his face.

"Blue Eyes, my son, this man you have seen here...he is not a good man. He is-" but his voice was cut off by Blue Eyes shaky one.

"Evil. He bad... he make me kiss feet. Say I mongrel..." and his eyes filled with tears, "he bad Master. Real bad. He have man... who help train... he big...he like give me pain..." and he started to shake once more as memories cascaded his mind.

Splinter frowned in worry, this distress was taxing on the still recovering turtle and he worried that he was going to make himself ill. "Enough my son. It is okay. Thank you for telling me this. Calm my son," he said sternly.

Blue Eyes whimpered, "Why you know him? He Master! Master Casey knew Master Shredder...you know Master Shredder...are you giving me back?" and his eyes filled with a haunting sadness.

"NEVER my son. I lost you once, I shall not lose you again!" Splinter said sternly, his voice filled with warmth and love as he helped his youngest from the ground.

"I sorry I be scared..." Blue Eyes whispered, his head down in shame, "I see him...he there...in my head...saying words that hurt..." and a tear snaked down his cheek as he glanced away in shame.

"There is no shame in being afraid my son," Splinter said with a smile, "but have pride that you are strong enough to tell me."

Blue Eyes smiled at him, shyly and confused but allowed himself to be cajoled onto his bed of blankets he had created in the corner. He fell upon it with glee, snuggling under the blankets, seeking comfort he never seem to seek from his family.

Splinter watched his youngest playing in the blankets before calming down and blinking sleepily.

"Rest my son. You need to sleep," Splinter said with a smile, "We shall talk when you have healed."

"Master?" Blue Eyes called, peeking out of the blankets, his eyes filled with a longing.

"Yes Michelangelo?" Splinter asked as he smoothed out the blanket.

"Sing me?" he asked meekly, "Sing Baby Mine?"

Splinter's eyes shone with warmth, filling with tears of happiness as he nodded his head, "Yes my son," and his voice broke slightly as he sat back down, drawing his son close.

He was shocked as Blue Eyes drew closer, wanting comfort and his head laid on his lap as his hands clutched his robe, and his small body still trembled slightly.

Splinter began to sing softly...

"Baby mine, don't you cry  
>Baby mine, dry your eyes<br>Rest your head close to my heart  
>Never to part, baby of mine<br>Little one when you play  
>Don't you mind what you say<br>Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
>Never a tear, baby of mine<br>If they knew sweet little you  
>They'd end up loving you too"<p>

* * *

><p>Three Weeks Later:<p>

Blue Eyes wandered outside, his eyes roaming the area carefully before venturing out. He quickly glanced back at his Master Splinter and seeing his nod, he ran out and cried out in joy as he started running around.

He quickly performed his gymnastics routine that he loved so much, flipping, cart-wheeling and somersaulting around the yard. He loved playing outside and was glad his Master said he was allowed.

He remembered how weak he was when he woke up and how confused he had been. He had been scared, feeling bad about hurting Raphie.

_Apologizing didn't seem to help them. It seem to make them angry. I wonder why they care... they not like when I hurt..._ Blue Eyes glanced at scars he made on his arm when he had tried to punish himself, only to have the knife taken away and he had been sent to the corner.

_They were so angry...bad Mikey..._ he thought as he lay on the grass, watching a bunch of ants. _They change name...it hard...Blue Eyes...Mikey...I call both...and I like both..._

"MIKEY!" he heard his name being screamed and his head shot up. He saw Master Leo with another man. Master Casey... _he was weird and kind of clumsy..._

He jumped to his feet, running over to where Master Leo and Master Casey were, smiling, "Yes L...Leo?" he asked Leo, about to kneel down like he had been trained to but Master Leo waved him up before he could.

A brief thought _This be a bad habit...gotta remember not to do it more..._ he thought clearly, standing as he waited for a order.

"Casey wanted to see the garden you are growing. Go and tell him about it," Leo said smiling.

Blue Eyes/Mikey grinned, his eyes lighting up as he waved Casey over, "Come M...uh... Casey!" he called out excitedly, remembering that Casey hated being called Master.

Casey chuckled, walking over and following him. Blue Eyes/Mikey smiled as he waved his hands at the small 8x4 foot garden. Small green shoots were already growing and he quickly said, "I grow veggies."

Casey smiled brightly, "Cool! Good job. Leo said ya might need ta get some stuff ta take care of it...like a hose and some other things..."

Blue Eyes/Mikey shrugged, "I not know. Veggies grow in dirt. They make green leaves...Raph and Don say carrots and potatoes."

"Well, I'll get ya some things, trust me, they'll help," Casey explained.

Blue Eyes shrugged, not understanding fully but knew Casey would bring him something next time he came.

"Well, Leo says we can work on ya understanding plants and what not but ya already know alot, don'tcha?"

Blue Eyes nodded, "Other Master say I learn. Must learn poison from good. Learn food and bad food. Protect Little Master if lost...I smell...can smell bad...smell good...learn..." he tried to explain, "how you know?"

"I read it," Casey explained, "but when I was younger, I learned from my grandpa."

"What grandpa?" Blue Eyes asked curiously.

Casey asked, "Do you know what a mother and father are?"

Blue Eyes nodded, "Yes. Leo say Splinter father...but it hard to remember," he said sadly.

Casey nodded, "Well, Master Splinter's father was a man named Yoshi...Hamato?" he questioned, trying to remember.

"Yes. Leo say Master Splinter had owner, like me. Owner named Yoshi...like Mario character...but he don't look like him," Blue Eyes said, eyes sparkling.

"Well, Yoshi would be your grandpa. My grandpa was my mom's dad, and like your dad, his dad would be Yoshi, get it?" Casey said with a grin.

Blue Eyes thought he did, thinking it through and trying to make sure he got it before he said he understood. "I...think so...Leo say Master Splinter my dad...so...that make... Yoshi Master Splinter's dad..." he said carefully, thinking it through, "sooo Yoshi be my grand dad!?" he asked, eyes clearly asking for approval.

Casey grinned, "YES! That's it! Good job Mikey!"

Blue Eyes nodded, smiling in happiness and a swelling of pride building in his chest. He played with Casey for awhile longer.

* * *

><p>Another Two Weeks Passed.<p>

Mikey had been having daily lessons on how to act and talk and he was worried as he listened to Donnie. He grew accustomed to being called 'Mikey' and had daily talks with Master Splinter. He was calmer with his emotions and had tried harder to learn new ways of living with them.

Today Donnie was trying to teach him how to use the utensils. _Why use...they take apart...eat...why...we animals... not make sense..._

"Mikey, now I want you to try it," Donnie said encouragingly, now calling Blue Eyes by his rightful name, trying to encourage him into using utensils properly.

Mikey (Blue Eyes) frowned, holding the knife and fork awkwardly in his hands, watching Donnie use his, and trying to mimic it. He pushed the fork against the roasted potato in front of him. He wanted to pick it up and eat it but Donnie said he had to cut it first. _Why he not let me pick up? I hungry! So hungry... I just want... it smells so good..._

He pushed the knife on top of it, pressing into it. He growled angrily as it didn't slice like he had seen Donnie's had.

"Try again," Donnie said, trying to sound nice but Mikey could hear he sounded upset.

Mikey growled again, wanting to just take the food with his hands, and tried so hard to listen but he was growing frustrated to be so close to food and not allowed to have any.

"Mikey, try it again please. Then you can eat," Donnie said again, getting frustrated as well.

"Why not just use hands?" Mikey asked finally, putting the utensils down angrily.

"Because you are not an animal," Donnie responded in the same tone as before.

Mikey growled angrily again, clearly disturbed by this answer. _He was animal...he was turtle...how can that be..._ _how can he be clearly animal but not be one? He lies..._

He glanced up at Donnie, eyes narrowing in defiantly, then at the utensils. Suddenly, with a speed that still astounded them, he grabbed the plate before crawling to the corner and eating with his hands again.

He heard Donnie sigh disappointed and stand up towards him. Mikey quickly covered his food with his body, making sure it wouldn't be taken as he shoved the food in his mouth. _NO! I animal...why he say I not...I don't understand...My food...he not take my food..._

After he finished eating the food off his plate, he quickly grabbed all the dishes from the table, and started bringing it towards the kitchen.

Donnie carried his own plate, leftovers on it, and he asked Mikey, "Do you want it?"

Mikey looked perplexed at the notion, "I not eat other food...bad...I be punished..."

Donnie felt like slamming his head against the wall. They made so much progress in the last month now, working every day to give Mikey some semblance of a normal life.

But still, the smaller things would still set him back.

Rules he had lived by, things others have said, sarcasm had to be treated just right or Mikey would end up being or doing something, he wasn't supposed to do.

He had a daily routine and lessons everyday but there were certain things he refused to learn or do and because of that refusal, progress had been great in basic areas, but extremely slow in other areas.

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong> He refused to eat anything with meat in it or even cook meat.

**Two **He refused to eat with knife and fork, or even a spoon. He used his hands only.

**Three** He will never disobey rules he had been forced to follow from his old family.

**Four** He refused to call them brother or even call Splinter 'Father'.

**Five** He wouldn't join in sparring or showed interest in learning Ninjistu

**Six **He refused to take medicine or be treated unless given a direct order by Leonardo, and very rarely, Splinter had to order it. When Blue Eyes first was given medicine, he refused and fought against them. He'd catch them when they tried to trick him.

**Seven** He always obeyed a direct order no matter what it was unless it had to do with eating food with utensils or attempting to read. Even if it had been said in jest or even sarcastically, he'd obey it despite the absurdity of it. If they said for him to get lost, he would go outside and get lost. That had caused a lot of panic amongst the family.

**Eight** He never asked for anything, be it food, water, blankets or even help with his injuries. The only thing he ever asked for was to use the washroom.

**Nine** He believed truly that everyone had the right to boss him around and give him orders. To him, everyone was 'Master' but somehow Leo had won the title of being his real 'Master.'

**Ten** was that he was deathly afraid of reading any written word and would wreck anything in sight if they made him try to read it. Donnie had learned that very quickly when he had tried, only to have every paper within Mikey's reach, shredded to pieces. The only words Mikey had said than were, "Bad words, bad words."

* * *

><p>Mikey had improved overall though.<p>

He now accepted his name as being Mikey and allowed Donnie to examine him when needed.

Mikey no longer followed directly behind Leo or any of them, as well as stopped calling them 'Master' anymore. He even started calling them by name but when agitated or upset, he would revert back and call them Master Leo/Donnie, etc.

He was improving.

Leo worked well with Mikey, teaching him calming techniques. _Maybe teaching him how to eat would be better with Leo...he doesn't seem to get it when I do it _Donnie mused as he watched Mikey clean.

That was another thing Donnie had noticed. Mikey had a tendency to clean and organize everything. He tried to do all the chores no matter how many times they said he didn't have to.

"Mikey, com'n, let's go and watch TV," Donnie said, trying to coax Mikey from the room.

Mikey hesitated but followed Donnie into the living room. He quickly grabbed the remote, handing it to Don before sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

Donnie hesitated for a minute before he called Mikey's name. When Mikey turned towards him, eyes confused but curious, he pushed forward, "Mikey, I need you to explain something... I want you to be who you were meant to be...that's why we are teaching you so much now."

"Why? I am who I am..." Mikey asked curiously.

"Well, how do you know who you really are?" Donnie countered, "do you even know?"

Mikey nodded, "Yes, I know. I animal.. Pet... I only good for cooking, cleaning, using and hurting. Animals are to be seen and shown off, and not speak. They are stupid, ugly creatures... but ..." he paused for a moment, speaking hesitantly before saying, "you are animals but you not follow rules. You...follow different rules...rules your master made. I follow rules...your rules are I eat food... I be good. I listen."

Donnie was impressed that Mikey was starting to learn and asked, "Mikey, who do you think you are?"

Mikey frowned, his face in a concentrated frown as Don gave him time to think. Finally Mikey looked up, "I am animal... but I also called your brother...Mikey...Blue Eyes... called many things... but I not pet here...here... I...part of a family."

Donnie beamed at the words, excited as he heard Mikey's words. "And who am I?"

"You are purple...Donnie. You are brother to Mikey...to pet... but you care... for everyone. You are fixer but you not fix me... this make you sad...angry... frustrated. You want to yell but you not. You say okay but you not okay..." Mikey continue on, saying what he really felt and knew.

Donnie felt like had just been punched in the gut. "I...I don't feel that," he said nervously.

Mikey glanced up, his blue eyes seem to be ancient as he spoke, "You do not believe. You scared. You angry. You want to fix...but I am broken. You all say I family. You all say I am brother. But I not believe you. How I be when I not remember you?" he continued to speak.

Don was getting upset at what he was hearing, "Have we hurt you Mikey? NO! We took you in, took care of you, and fed you! Does that not tell you we are family?"

Mikey frowned, staring at him in confusion before he said, "But you not only one who do that...Master and Little Master...they take me in. I be lost. I be cold...sick... but they took me in. You say they not family. They my family...Now...you say you are my family... you not make sense...you confuse me..."

Donnie felt frustrated, tears building in his eyes as he wanted to deny the logic that Mikey was spouting. "No, that's not true."

Mikey finally got to his feet, shaking his head, "It is true. You say you not Master...you are. You say you not like old family...you are. You not hurt me...or punish me like they do, but you harm..."

"How do we harm you?" Donnie asked weakly, standing up, feeling shaky.

"You take from me! You take my name...only name I know. You make me use name of child I be before...before I became Master's pet...now... you take jobs away...jobs I always do before! Jobs I do to prevent harming me" he said angrily, "you harm...but you not think you do..." Mikey said, eyes flashing with animalistic rage.

"You try to make me not animal... To make me like you...you are human but animal human. I know I not human. I KNOW I am pet," he said strongly, getting to his feet, eyes flashing with anger and he stared at Donnie, "I know this, believe it. You not change it...no matter how many times you say I not pet or that you not Masters..." he paused, looking seriously peeved, "I live different. I am Blue Eyes...I am Mikey...I am a Pet and I am not human!" he said with a grin.

"But Mikey, you aren't a pet. You don't have to act like one. You are civilised, you can talk-" Donnie began saying but Mikey interrupted.

"No...I talk. I talk once before...but you...you say I brother. You say Splinter is my father. You tell me Leo, Raphie and you are brothers. My family...only family I knew...were Master and Little Master. They gave me life" Blue Eyes began, his eyes almost glowing as he spoke quietly, "They took me from dark. Gave me food. They make sick go away. Make pain go...and they be family. They hurt me. They took words...and you...away. They take me I was before...fried brain...and turn me broken. I...not your family...not anymore...I can't be brother... but I can be Blue Eyes!" Mikey said loudly and proudly, "you need to accept Blue Eyes...because... I not change." He said slowly, wanting to make sure he understood.

At Donnie's silence, he continued, his words slow but filled with conviction and belief, "I not want change again...already do once...and hurt that way. You hurt me now...change me again...and lose me again...I Blue Eyes Master...I always be pet...always be Blue Eyes...but I be Mikey too..." and Mikey turned, walking away.

Donnie stared after him, mouth agape at what he just heard and shook his head slightly, as if to clear it.

"Does he really believe that?" April asked Don from behind him, startling him slightly.

Don hung his head, sighing, "I think he really does."

"How do we help him Donnie? How do we restore humanity to someone who was raised as an animal and a slave?" April asked, her voice wavering with sadness.

Leo had walked towards them, hearing April's questioned, his eyes narrowing in confusion and contemplation, "Are you talking about Mikey?"

Donnie nodded, explaining what had happened earlier and what Mikey had said. Leo frowned, before asking, "Where did he go?"

"He went walking in the forest," Donnie said, waving his hand towards the trail Mikey was seen taking.

Leo sighed, "I'll go talk to him..." and quickly left despite Don calling his name.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mikey sat by the river, staring out at the river where he had lost his band. He sighed, wondering if he had done the right thing by speaking to Donnie like he had. _Will...he punish me when I go back?_

He was worried, his body tense as he stared at the water, watching the ripples of small gentle waves.

He closed his eyes, smelling the air and embracing the silence of the forest. He could hear the birds in the distance, inhaling the smell of the sweet grass and flowers. He loved being outside.

"Mikey," he heard from behind him and he turned his head, eyes widening in worry as he saw his Master walking towards him. His heart raced in fear as he immediately got to his knees in a kneeling position, "I...am...s... sorry Master," he trembled out carefully.

Leo sighed, waving Mikey down, "Mikey...we...need to talk," he said, "please, sit with me."

Mikey watched him warily, crossing his legs as he sat down. He watched Leo's face change several times, going from wary to tense before he let out a sigh.

"Master?" Mikey said, "I...I was bad," he confessed, "are you here...punish me?" he asked somewhat hopefully.

Mikey winced as he felt a flare of anger and frustration filling his Master and he cringed slightly, looking away in wariness.

"No Mikey. I'm not going to be punishing you. You were very upset with Donnie earlier...and I have noticed that you've been holding back..." Leo said slowly, "I know you don't quite understand everything yet but I had been hoping you were..."

Mikey frowned, biting his lip, "I...I don't know... I...I thought...I was your slave...your pet...but... but you say not. I not know why you not want me be your pet?"

Leo sighed, sadness washed over him as he answered, "We want you Mikey...but we want to teach you not to be a pet...or a slave. We want you to learn to be our brother... and to not be acting as if we are your Masters... we are your family!"

"But," Mikey whispered, feeling confused and hurt but Leo held his hand up, indicating he wanted to continue to speak.

"Mikey...Blue Eyes...since the day we found you... we were given a second chance to love a brother we thought was dead. Now that we have you here...we are at a loss in how to show you...that you aren't a slave. That you are a part of our family," Leo said slowly, looking contemplating, "We want you to see that you won't be punished if you disobey... or that you won't eat with utensils. No matter what you seem to think...or perceive, we are not your masters. We are your family."

There was silence for a moment as Blue Eyes thought hard about what his Master was saying to him. Thoughts of family and a strong yearning from deep inside was being tugged at, wanting to get free but he tried to shove it back inside, confused. _How can he want me? I'm bad. I'm...useless... I'm just a pet. Why he want me like him?_

"I...scared..." he confessed softly; worry flowing through him as he stared up at his Master. _No...he not want be Master... _

"I know you are Blue Eyes but we are here to help you. If you think you are doing something wrong, ask me first. We will stop and explain to you the way to act afterwards. If you think you were given a direct order, than ask. We won't punish you for questions. We haven't punished you yet for asking questions, have we?" Leo said calmly.

Blue Eyes bit his lip, hesitating slightly, "I be hurt..." he whispered, "my chest hurt...when I say 'No' Master Don...and...fire inside my head when I yell at him…you say you not Master…but my body say you are. My mind say you are. How change that?"

"Donnie says the reason you are being punished is because of the small nanobots in your body are getting signals from your environment. When something is triggered, it punishes you. He's trying to figure out a way for that to stop," Leo explained sighing, standing up and pacing as he explained, "We want you to learn. Do as we do and things should be fine."

Blue Eyes shook his head, "I try if I still do certain things," he finally said, his head hurting slightly as he watched him pace.

"What?" Leo asked curiously.

"I not use metal things," Blue Eyes said sternly, "and I not read words."

"What are the metal things?" Leo asked, confused, "weapons?"

Blue Eyes shook his head, worry in his eyes, "Metal things you use to eat food. I not want use those!"

"But why not? They are only used to eat food. What's wrong with them?" Leo asked perplexed, honestly confused.

Blue Eyes frowned, his eyes darkening with memories, "Metal things…they eat…" and he shuddered, "Master eat…Master use… he eat…me…using metal things…" he tried explaining, one hand touching a long healed scar on his lower plastron, "I animal…pet. I not use human things… I rather be animal!" he said angrily.

Leonardo's eyes lit up with understanding, piecing together the words of a darker memory and nodded, "Okay, that's understandable," he remarked before he rephrased at Blue Eyes blank look, "I get it Mikey…okay. You don't have to use the metal things at all," he said sighing, "but you will have to learn to eat neatly at least."

Blue Eyes nodded, at least admitting he still didn't understand the concept of neat eating when he lived and fought for his food his whole life.

"You say you don't want to learn to read, I get that. Can we at least teach you pictures just in case? It's not reading but symbols," Leo asked, wanting to devise a way for Blue Eyes to understand certain commands or notes just in case.

"What symbols be?" Blue Eyes asked curiously.

"Symbols are like pictures," Leo explained, walking over to a bare patch of sand, brushing it smoothly and making the picture of the sun, "This means the sun," he explained, making a sun symbol, "while this one," making three waving lines in the sand, "means the river."

"Picture mean things but not words?" Blue Eyes said excitably, eager to try this new concept.

"Yes Mikey," Leo said smiling at how excited his little brother was. He quickly smoothed out the sand, seeing the disappointed look. Leo quickly drew a rough face with a mask with a rough drawing of Sai's.

"Who is this?" Leo asked with a smile.

"That Re..I mean Raphie…" Mikey said with a grin, "he carry metal thingies…"

"That's right Mikey!" Leo said, erasing the Sai's and drawing swords, "who is this?"

"That be you! You carry big knives…um…s..swords?" Mikey said with a smile, "You yell and say no touch swords."

Leonardo nodded, pleased that Mikey was taking this lesson so well, "Yes. If we need you to do something, would you be able to do with symbols?"

"I not know symbols," Mikey said sadly, "I not make… I not know how you make…use finger?"

"We shall show you," Leo said with a smile, "but what else you won't do at all?"

Blue Eyes looked startled and a little upset at not learning more symbols but replied, "I no eat meat…and I no practice. I not say Master. I not do other's chores. I do my work…no others… but I allowed leave room for bathroom?" he said worriedly.

"Mikey, you can leave your room anytime, you know that," Leo said with a frown, "did someone say no?"

"Master say no…he say stay…so I stay…" Blue Eyes shrugged, "that be when Master Donnie had help Master Raph with bee stings…"

Leo nodded, remember that event with a startling clarity. _Raph had gone out to walk in the woods when he threw a rock at a bee hive, getting stung pretty badly in the process. It had been pure chaos as Casey brought Raph back, bellowing for Donnie. _

_Mikey had ran ahead, intending to help but was getting in the way when they pushed him out of the room, telling him to stay in his room. _

_Now that he thought of it, they didn't see him until April got him for Raph. That had been almost two days later…_

"How did you go to the bathroom?" Leo asked confused and shocked, feeling guilty he had left his little brother in such a state. _Why didn't he say anything or ask?_

"I have bucket in room in corner. I ask Mas…Fa..dad…" he said stumbling on the words for Splinter, "for it. I say just in case. He say I not need but give me. I use and clean when I let out."

Leo cringed, "I'm sorry Mikey, I didn't realize."

"It okay. I used to it," Mikey said with a shrug, his finger tracing a picture in the sand.

Leo watched in shock as Mikey made a picture of the house. "You want to go home?"

"I go back? Master Donnie," Mikey started to say when Leo quickly interrupted, "Donnie. Call him Donnie."

"Donnie. I be rude. I say words. I yell. I not allowed to yell. That be bad. He need punish…" Mikey explained with a sad sigh.

Leo sighed, "Mikey, do you remember me telling you about our agreement?"

Mikey nodded, "I try be like you…and others…and you not make me use metal things, no eat meat, no read but make symbols…and I not do others chores. I do own. Is right?" he recited, his memory spot on.

Leo marvelled at Mikey's audio memory, "Yes, exactly. Let's go back and let everyone know. You keep trying and so will we. Okay?"

"I still see…Ma…uh…Dad? He tell stories and sing?" Mikey asked hopefully, "I be good! I promise."

"Of course Mikey, that's fine," Leos said smiling, "come, let's go home."

Mikey nodded, standing and following behind Leo who sighed. "Beside me Mikey," he reminded gently.

"Oh, yes, I sorry," Mikey said grimacing as he quickly made himself walk beside Leo.

* * *

><p>Splinter smiled as he heard Michelangelo laughing loudly, his young voice sounding so free. <em>He has changed quite a bit<em> _since he has returned home…_

He carried a box of items with him, placing it on the ground at his feet, "My sons, come," he called out.

Three of his sons rose and started towards him and he frowned slightly as he saw Michelangelo did not rise or even glance in his direction. A pang of hurt echoed inside his heart at his action.

Raphael glanced behind him, seeing Splinter's gaze towards Michelangelo and quickly tapped on his brother's shoulder, "Mikey, Com'n… Splinter called us."

Splinter felt another pang of sadness at Michelangelo's confused and innocent reply, "Why go…I know he dad but he not really…is he?"

"He's your dad too Mikey. Com'n. Let's go," Raph explained, pulling Mikey along, waving him to sit down beside him.

Mikey frowned, confused as Raph, Leo and Donnie all bowed slightly to Splinter in respect, as they all had been taught.

"You bow…but you say he not Master…" he said, worriedly, bowing quickly in his confusion, "I not know…"

"It is alright my son. They are bowing their respect as I am their teacher. When you are my student, it is polite to bow to your instructor to show respect," Splinter explained, kneeling down in front of his sons, "When and if you decide to be a student of mine, you would call me Sensei or Master when we are in the dojo."

Mikey nodded, still confused but accepted the words as something to think on later. But his mind caught onto most of Splinter words and a question came to his mind before he could stop it, "Why they no call you 'dad' like me? They only call you Master Splinter… or… Sensei… but you are father…right?" cringing slightly as if he was scared of being punished.

Splinter smiled, although his heart panged with sadness at the cringe he saw in his youngest, "Yes, I am their father but they grew so used to our daily practices, they started calling me Sensei and Master Splinter so often, they call me that now."

Mikey, seeing he had not been punished, smiled before asking, "You miss it…right?" He had felt the sadness and longing from his father briefly and wondered curiously.

"I shall always miss how my sons were as babies and children. Every parent will," Splinter explained as he moved to open the box in front of him, "today I shall show you some pictures."

Mikey's eyes grew big and excited, "Pictures? Like I have pictures of Master and Little Master?" clapping his hands with happiness. "What pictures be of?"

"They are pictures of my children. The earliest picture I have is when my sons were but 4 years old," as he dug out some older pictures, "You are in these ones my son."

Mikey's eyes widened as he saw the picture, sudden sadness grew in his heart as he saw the laughing faces and large smiles staring at the one who took the picture. His hand shook slightly as he looked at it, a memory returning of then…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikey ran ahead, giggling as he held a small red car in his hands. He was running to Donnie.<strong>_

_**Donnie was sitting in a chair, watching with a smile. **_

"_**I Got car," Mikey shrieked out, laughing. **_

"_**Gimme Mikey," Raph said angrily, running after Mikey. **_

"_**Leo, here…I got your car…" Mikey said, grinning as he handed the car to Leo. **_

_**Raph turned, his eyes flashing as Leo took the car, a grin on his face. **_

"_**That's Mine Leo. Gimme it back!" Raph stated, glaring. **_

_**Mikey frowned, confused, "Leo says his car, he say find and give. He give me candy…it not Leo's?" he asked with a frown, having been told to get the car for his older brother. **_

"_**That car is Raph's, Mikey. Leo is being bad. He lied to you," Donnie said, jumping down as he stood beside Mikey, "Leo, give it back now. You not being nice to Raph or Mikey!"**_

_**Mikey bit his lip, tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry Raphie," he said, walking over. He quickly snatched the car from behind Leo's shell where he had been holding it and handed it over to Raph. **_

_**Leo glared angrily, shoving Mikey hard to the ground, "That's my car!" **_

_**Raphie jumped in front of him, glaring as he clutched the car in his fist, "You leave Mikey alone! I tell daddy you not being nice. You stole my car!"**_

"_**I didn't steal it! Mikey did!" Leo glared back, shoving Raph back. **_

_**Mikey's eyes widened at them arguing, "I'm sorry, don't fight!" as his eyes filled with tears. **_

"_**You told Mikey ta steal it!" Raph said angrily back, shoving Leo hard. **_

_**Mikey jumped up in between his brothers, crying out as Leo crashed into him by accident. **_

_**Mikey hit the ground hard, his face slamming into the ground hard, blood gushed from his mouth and he burst into tears. **_

_**He could hear his name being called, Donnie right beside him, Raph and joining him. **_

_**He cried as Donnie helped him up, his other brothers now beside him, hugging him. He could hear them babbling. 'Sorry' over and over again and Mikey was confused now. **_

_**Mikey thought it was okay he got hurt, he had been bad. Stolen even! "I was bad…" he mumbled from the cold cloth on his split lip. **_

"_**No Mikey. Me and Leo were bad. We're sorry," Raph said contritely, now holding up the toy car and handing it to Mikey, "Here Mikey. Have muh car! You'll like it!"**_

_**Mikey's eyes widened in wonder, holding the car as if it was a precious item, "Really Raphie?"**_

_**Mikey knew Raph never gave up his toys easily and Mikey's tears disappeared quickly at the gesture. His eyes lit up with happiness and he hugged Raph tightly, ignoring his grumbling. **_

_**Leo turned to him, "I'm sorry Mikey. I didn't mean to crash into you…" he said, his head down in shame, "I can read you some stories if you want."**_

"_**Fox in Socks?" Mikey asked hopefully, his brothers hated reading that book to him. **_

_**Leo nodded, "Every night if you want!"**_

_**Mikey grinned happily, his injuries now forgotten. He glanced at Donnie, smiling, "You wanna listen to the story too?"**_

"_**Sure!" Donnie said, eyes lighting up as he sat down beside him. Leo walked over to their book shelf and got the book; Raph now sitting on the other side of Mikey as they waited for the story to start. **_

_**They all looked up at Leo, smiling as he started to read, "Take it slowly. This books is Dangerous….Fox…Socks…Knox…Box.." Leo started with a grin. **_

_**Mikey followed along, reading the books with his brother, often going ahead as he was impatient when Leo stumbled on the words…he loved to read…**_

* * *

><p>Mikey's eyes widened at the memory, slightly confused at the rush of memories and some anxiety at remembering that book and the words within. His heart raced as his throat choked up, shaking his head.<p>

Splinter frowned at the clear anxiety he was sensing from his youngest, placing the picture down as he kneeled down, and placing a hand on Michelangelo's arm.

Splinter gasped as Michelangelo shouted, "No!" before shoving him away.

"Mikey?" Raph called out, questioning his youngest brother with worry.

"NO! Not true!" Mikey said, denying the memory, his heart racing, "Bad…bad…" he babbled starting to pace.

"What did you see Mikey?" Leo called out, eyes flashing with understanding as he stood up, walking closer to Mikey who was agitated.

"I not know…" Mikey said slowly, confused, the memories cascaded over and over in his mind, memories of how he had been before and remembered the punishments he had gotten when he recalled it with Master.

"What did you see Blue Eyes?" Leo said sternly, using his Leader voice he often used on his brothers when he demanded an answer.

"Steal car…" Mikey mumbled, contrite and ashamed as he shuddered, tears filling his eyes, "bad…I was bad…" and his heart sped up as he looked up, "I read book! I remember words! You must punish me!" he said desperately, "It bad! I bad…oh god…no…"

Leo's eyes widened in shock at Michelangelo's words, "What do you mean you were bad? Explain! Now!"

Mikey babbled out the memory he had just recalled and he looked terrified.

"Must punish. I bad! I not allowed to read! Bad!" and his entire body trembled as more images of learning the ABC's drifted in his mind, his brothers younger voices singing the ABC song.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>ABCDEFG…" Donnie sang with a grin, watching the Sesame Street s<strong>__**how; Raph and Leo singing as well, "HIJKLMNOP!"**_

_**Mikey giggled as they sang, joining in as they recited the last of it together, "QRSTUVWXYZ!" **_

_**Later that day, Daddy gave him some paper and told him to write the Alphabet on the paper. **_

_**He wrote all the words carefully, taking a long time in his little mind. He yawned, tiredly as he read the words, singing the ABC song to himself as he recited it over and over before falling asleep.**_

* * *

><p>Mikey's eyes widened as his broken mind made a connection he had been forced to forget many years earlier and he screamed in shock.<p>

He could feel them around him, calling his name but Mikey screamed his horror and shock, denying what he had recalled as he shut himself down, his last memory of his name being screamed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"What da shell jist happened?" Raph asked in shock as he carried his little brother to his bedroom, placing him gently on the bed of blankets he had made himself.

"I'm not sure, he just shut down…" Donnie said in small voice, trembling slightly as he remembered seeing his little brother terrified and screaming_. Those memories would not fade easily _he thought as he watched Raph cover Mikey with a blanket.

"He remembered…" Leo said brokenly, his eyes darting up to his father, "Did you know this would happen?"

Splinter shook his head, "No my son," he said regretfully, "I had wished to give him a semblance of what he had before he was taken away. I had thought that his memories were gone of his time with us and wished to show him he was loved…I…I did not expect him to recall memories," Splinter said sadly, one paw touching his youngest forehead gently, "I thought you said he had no chance of his memory returning Donatello."

Donnie shrugged, "I thought there wouldn't be any chance his memory returning Sensei… his medical journal tells of brutal shock therapy that pretty much wiped his entire memory away. From my research and from the journal entries, he had nearly a 85% chance of never regaining any memories…"

"But there was a 15% chance he would," Raph said bluntly, "Ya should've told us Donnie…"

Donnie nodded, "I should have and I'm sorry…" he said sadly, "but there were small mentions that he did recall shadows of us. He explained that to us when we first met him that he remembers he had a family and that he was looking for us. Even his 'Little Master' confirmed to him the memories he had erased."

"So…is there a chance he'll regain all his memories?" Leo asked with a sigh.

"Right now, there could be. Apparently those small snippets of pictures and books held great meaning for him at one time, and stood out among all the other memories. Maybe we can focus on positive and good memories and ensure it doesn't go against his punishments to prevent this from happening again," Donnie explained, smiling weakly.

"Then that is what we shall do. My sons, go and get some rest. I shall stay with Michelangelo until he awakens," Splinter said, "you all must remain in good health."

"Yes sensei," his sons replied dutifully before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Blue Eyes whimpered as he awakened his body tensing as he realized he was on something soft and he was warm. <em>Bad...bad...I was bad...I read...oh god...I read...<em>

His heart started to race and he couldn't help but shuddered as he crawled off the bed, "I...I was bad...why...you...why you no punish me?" he wondered as he glanced around his room.

_He was alone. Why?_

He slowly got to his feet, walking over to the door. He stood there, staring at the knob, wondering if he should open it. _They said I didn't have to stay inside. Blue and Purple keep saying I don't gotta ask...I just go..._

Blue Eyes gasped at his own audacity as he touched the knob before whimpering in remembrance of electricity consuming his body in punishment. He sobbed as he fell to the ground, gasping out apologies.

* * *

><p>Outside, Donnie watched the monitor with wet eyes, seeing the damage his younger brother had gone through first hand was hard.<p>

A hand touched his shoulder and he gasped, glancing back at Leo, who had a solemn look in his eyes. "Donnie...what is this?"

Donnie glanced back at the monitor where Mikey still was huddled on the floor, eyeing the door with trepidation. "I...I put a camera in Mikey's room...so we would know when he was awake. I...I wanted to know if he was the same Mikey when we were kids...you remember?"

Leo sighed, shaking his head, "Donnie...Mikey...is... I don't know why he acts this way Donnie. It doesn't make sense. He hasn't been hurt or anything with us but its taking him a long time to trust us. I...I don't see our Mikey ever coming back."

Donnie shook his head, pointing to the monitor, "No Leo...look..." as he typed into his keyboard, "Mikey...is acting like this...is because he's always on alert. He sleeps barely...always on the act to defend himself...and this can't be turned off like that. He's been punished for acting a certain way. We have seen some Mikey come back a few moments...like earlier but maybe we can increase that. Show him memories."

Leo again shook his head, "At what cost Donnie!?" and waved his hands towards the monitor, now watching mournfully at the sight of Mikey having fallen asleep on the ground near the door, "Re-training Blue Eyes into being our Mikey? We would be no better than the ones who took him in the first place!"

"But if we reminded him about how he was...then maybe," Donnie said weakly, trying desperately to hang onto the hope that there could be a way to fix him.

"It won't work Donnie-boy," Raph said from the doorway, his arms crossed across his chest as he strode inside, "Tha' right there...he used ta be da nutball we all loved and cherished...we still loved and missed him...but now... now t'is Mikey," pointing to the monitor, "Tha' right there...that's our brother who he is now... No matter who he was before...t'is is how he is now. We gotta love him for tha'."

"But...but...he remembered...the chance of him remembering was only 15 %! He could remember being our Mikey...not...not this...pet..." Donnie cried, feeling overwhelmed with the knowledge.

"Donnie, our Mikey was lost when he disappeared. You can't disappear years of conditioning. He's going to be like this, it'll take him time to learn behavior...he has learned a lot and has worked on a lot. I am proud of how much he learned with us...don't beat yourself up if he still acts like he did with his Masters." Leo said sternly but his voice filled with warmth.

"I...I can fix him! I swear..." Donnie said, his voice choked up slightly.

Raph replied, "At wha' cost Donnie? Ya want ta do to him wha' his Master did ta him? Train him inta bein' someone he ain't?"

"No...show him.." Donnie said interrupting, "Remind him, show him.." but he broke off, realizing what Raph was getting at, "but I'll be doing exactly what his Master did...wouldn't I?"

"We have shown him how we do things and how we would prefer he follow our rules and everything. We give him options and we teach him. It's up to Mikey to chose whether or not he'll listen," Leo said slowly, touching Donnie's shoulder, "but it's okay Donnie. It's how we learn."

"I want him to be like us..." Donnie said with a sigh, glancing at the monitor, "Not...like that."

Raph shrugged, "Well, how about ya eliminate da doors?" he said, "Dat way, he can leave anytime and he ain't bein' punished by dat damn shock."

Donnie's eyes widened in sudden thought, "That's a great idea! Showing that he would always be free to leave would be a great way to show we trust him!"

Leo cautioned, "Keep the doors on your lab Donnie...all your chemicals are dangerous, especially since he can't read."

Donnie nodded, "I can do that...Raph...will you help me take off the doors? ...we'll leave the door on the bathroom and Splinter's room as well as the dojo...and maybe give him curtains on his door to give him privacy when he wants it."

Leo nodded, "That's great Donnie, Raph, let's do this!"

With the plan in hand, they set out to start up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Blue Eyes slowly woke up, glancing around warily. His heart raced when he saw the missing door. _Am I free?_ He wondered curiously as he slowly got to his feet. He anxiously moved towards the doorway, peeking out.

He waved his hand through the doorway, smiling in glee when there was no pain.

Confused but elated, he smiled, giggling to himself. Blue Eyes inched closer, looking around warily. He wondered if this was a test but with no pain, he stepped out of his room for the first time.

His heart raced faster and he immediately stilled, concerned that he would still be punished for daring to leave his room but with nothing yet happening, he slowly continued making his way towards the bathroom.

Blue Eyes froze in place when he saw Raph walking from the kitchen to the livingroom, his heart racing and his eyes were wide with fear.

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, bad...bad...bad..._ he thought worriedly, watching Raph in fear.

Raph smiled at him but continued to walk to the couch, making sure he was being casual and not threatening. He had seen the look of panic and fear on Mikey's face and wanted to help his little brother get over his fear of being punished.

Blue Eyes whimpered, crouching down towards the ground in his fear, watching warily, his eyes darting around for the other turtles. _Why is he not yelling at me? I not understand...he should yell...punish... why they not hit? Why?_

"Hey Mikey, Raph, wanna watch some movies?" Leo said with a grin, carrying a bowl of popcorn in his hand.

Blue Eyes widened at his alternate name, _I be called over...no punish...really?_ He hesitantly took a step forward, gasping almost at his audacity but when he saw Raph and Leo smiling at him, he moved forward.

It took him several hesitant steps and he was almost close by when a loud bang echoed the lair, making Blue Eyes freeze in place as a loud voice yelled out, "RAPH! WHERE DA FUCK ARE YA!?" and loud stomping sounds.

Blue Eyes gasped sharply, freezing in terror as he saw Casey storming in, a bat in his hand and heading towards Raph.

_NO HURT MASTERS!_ He thought growling, moving swiftly without a sound as he jumped on top of Casey.

_NO HURT! NO HURT!_ Blue Eyes grunted as Casey punched his face hard, cringing at the feeling of a missing tooth. _Another missing tooth..._

"Casey, wha' da fuck are ya doin' down here!? Didn't we say dat ya gotta call before ya come over!?" Raph roared as he jumped over the couch, trying to pull Blue Eyes off of Casey. He could tell Blue Eyes was in protecting mode as he was only pinning Casey rather than beating him.

"Ya, get t'is little shit offa me! I thought he obeyed his fuckin' Masters!" Casey shouted angrily, punching Blue Eyes again.

Blue Eyes growled angrily, _He not Master! Master Blue...Purple..Red... he no Master...he not make hurt! The human smell bad...smell of drink...bad... bad..._

Raph's nose wrinkled as he too smelled the whisky on the man's breathe, "Blue Eyes, back down, I'm gonna take 'im ta da garage..." he said angrily, "Leo...wanna help me?"

Blue Eyes slowly stood off of Casey, uncaring of his bleeding mouth or bruised cheek. He watched, his body tense, still in a attack mode.

_He wanted to go with them, make sure Masters wouldn't be hurt, but he was told to back down._ He crouched to the ground, watching warily as he waited for one of his Master's to come back.

Donnie walked out of his lab minutes later, smiling when he saw him, before they widened, "Mikey! What happened to your face?"

Blue Eyes growled before his eyes widened in terror and he cowered, "I sorry..." he cried out, shaking on the floor.

Donnie walked over, kneeling in front of Mikey, concern in his eyes, "Mikey...Blue Eyes...what happened to you? Who hurt you?"

Blue Eyes hesitated. _Must answer...must...but he be mad!_ "M...Master Casey...he...he was a...angry a...at Red..." he stuttered out.

Donnie's eyes widened, glinting with anger, "He WHAT!?" Donnie said angrily, "What was he doing down here?"

Blue Eyes flinched, looking away, still crouched on the ground, trembling, "I sorry...I sorry..." he whimpered, flinching backwards.

Donnie bit his lip, "No Mikey, I'm not mad at you...I'm mad at Casey...he hurt you...no one is allowed to hurt you."

Biting his lip and looking up warily, Blue Eyes stared at Donnie in shock, "W...why...y...you say...t...that?" he stammered out confused.

With a gentle smile and pulling Blue Eyes to his feet so he stood with him, "Because Mikey, you're my little brother...and if anyone hurts you, I'll kick their shells...okay..." he said with a fierce grin, "no one hurts my little brother...no one!"

Blue Eyes smile grew bigger, believing Donnie in his words, trusting them, "Really?" he asked, still unsure.

Donnie smiled, "Of course...Mikey...did you see how much we love you...and trust you?"

Blue Eyes nodded slowly, pointing towards his doorway with worry on his face, "I not take down...I promise...I not know where door is! I sorry I got out..." he said worriedly.

Peeking past his shoulder towards his room, smiling when he saw what Mikey was talking about, tugging his hand to get him to follow.

"Mikey, we trust you...the only doors you need permission to enter...is my other lab," he said pointing to the door, "Sensei's room and the bathroom has a door but that's to give privacy. There is not door handle on it so it's not lockable...we wanted to show you...that you have free access anywhere."

Blue Eyes smiled at the words, sighing as he glanced around in happiness. _They make feel wanted... weird..._ "Thank you D...Donnie..." he said smiling.

"Your welcome Mikey...come...let's go have some lunch," he suggested, walking Blue Eyes to the kitchen.

Donnie smiled as he led Mikey to the kitchen, "Come and sit down...on the chair Mikey," he said hurriedly, smiling as he walked to the fridge.

Blue Eyes nodded, sitting in the chair with a sigh, a little timid.

Raph and Leo walked in, chuckling to eachother, "Hey Mikey, ya don't gotta worry about Casey no more...he knows bettah den ta act like he did earlier."

Blue Eyes frowned, tempted to ask but he refrained and was happy when Donnie asked instead.

"What did Casey do and why did he hurt my brother!?" Donnie demanded to know, his eyes blazing with anger.

Raph's eyes widened in shock, "Whoa...calm down...we got him Donnie...he wuz drunk and wanted ta kick my ass...I took his bag of weapons away cause he wuz drunk around April..." he explained, "He smashed her TV and put a hole in da wall, so I kicked his ass out of her apartment and took his weapons...he decided ta come back to retaliate...and it didn't go so well for him..."

Donnie was even angrier, "He hurt April?" he asked, looking even more pissed.

"NO, he didn't hit her, just wreck her place and stuff...April decked him with her baseball bat...but it's all good now...he's not going be sitting down anytime soon," Raph hinted at with a smile.

Blue Eyes slowly felt his smile growing at the explaination, but quickly wipe it away, a little nervous as everyone smiled. He frowned at the sandwich Donatello put in front of him, his stomach twisting at the sight of the meat on it with tomatoes and lettuce.

His stomach tightened in a knot and he timidly spoke, "I...I not eat..." he said slowly, worried Donnie would be angry.

"Why not?" Donnie asked curiously before his eyes widened, "Oh, I'm sorry Mikey, I forgot you don't eat meat!" taking the sandwich away from Mikey, "here, I'll make you something else...um...can you eat chicken noodle soup?" he asked him.

Blue Eyes shook his head, "No...made from chicken stock. I not able to...hurts...may I have salad?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

Leo spoke up, "Of course you can and me and Donnie will make something else for lunch while Raph gets a salad made, right Raph?"

Raph, startled to be addressed, "Oh, ya sure, no problem," he said as he walked to the fridge, pulling out the items.

He placed them on the table in front of Blue Eyes, walking to grab some other items. Blue Eyes was tempted by the food, despretely wanting to reach over and grab it and eat. His stomach growled loudly and he blushed as he heard his Masters chuckling.

"Go ahead Mikey, what do you want to eat?" Donnie asked curiously. He wanted to know what Mikey loved the most but he never showed a preference. If it was healthy and had no meat, he generally ate everything in front of him.

Blue Eyes bit his lip, unsure of what Donnie wanted to know. _Food..._ and spoke it clearly, "Food..." he said with a shrug.

Raph chuckled, "Wha' kind of food Blue Eyes?" he asked curiously, grabbing an apple from the fridge.

Perplexed, he shook his head, "I do not know...food... food with no poison...food not hurt... food not spoiled... not want eat slimy food...or...old food...make sick..." he admitted slowly.

Raph's eyes shot to Leo's then Donnie's, not liking where this was heading. "Blue Eyes, was there a type of food that you really really liked with Little Master?" Raph asked him quietly.

Blue Eyes nodded timidly, eyes wide as he saw them smile.

"What was it?" Leo asked eagerly.

"I not know name..." Blue Eyes said slowly, "It good...best thing I taste...it was hard...orange...Little Master had it with crackers...it fall on the ground and I was allowed to eat it. The crackers were dry but the orange things were good..." he said in fond remembrance.

Donnie's eyes lit up, "I think I know," he said with a smile, moving towards the fridge. He blocked his movements as he pulled out something.

Blue Eyes sniffed the air, his eyes widening in excitement, "That it! That it!" he said, sniffing the air again, wanting to see what it was.

Donnie laughed, "I'm coming Blue Eyes," he said with a grin, bringing over several pieces of chedder cheese sliced into little squares.

Blue Eyes was excited, "Please, please Masters, may I have one, please!" he begged, staring at it hungrily, his eyes wide with hope.

"Nope," Raph said slowly, wanting Blue Eyes to understand and hurried his words when he saw the beginning of devestation in his eyes, "You can have it all...t'is is for you...ya can eat it all...and ya allowed ta eat it..."

"You...you mean...it all for me!?" Blue Eyes asked, still not used to this abundance of food he was offered, staring at the salad Raph had also given him. His eyes filled with tears at the offer, "I...I not deserve...it so much...I...I must...I must do something!" he cried out, terrified of being punished for eating so much.

"You can eat it and let us know if you like it, that's all you have to do," Donnie said kindly.

Blue Eyes bit his lip, his hand reaching out to grab it, wanting desperately to gobble it up but he knew his Masters disliked him seeing eat as if he was an animal. He was one so it confused him.

He took a small piece, putting it in his mouth and smiled in glee as he chewed it, the texture and taste making him smile before he grabbed another handful, eating it faster.

_It so good! It taste even better then Little Masters...it not dirty..._ He lost himself to his hunger, forgetting the rules he was told earlier about eating neatly as he used his hands, gulping the food down.

His stomach bulged slightly and it alarmed him slightly but he knew he head to ignore it. _That was good..._ and before his Masters could stop him, he gathered their empty plates and quickly started to wash them.

He whimpered when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning him. "I sorry, I sorry," he cried out, cringing back in fear at Leonardo's darkening look.

"No Mikey, it's us who are sorry...you don't have to do dishes...it's not required..." he tried to explain, "Remember the rules?"

Blue Eyes trembled at the name, shaking his head, "Y...y...you feed...I...I must.. I must clean..." he tried to explain, "D...do something..."

Raph grinned, "Nope, it's Donnie's turn ta do the dishes. Ya can come wit me and watch some TV...I wanna show you some cool shows," he said with a smile.

Blue Eyes smiled, his eyes grew wider, shocked at the kindness as he followed Raphael, "O..okay..." he said, this time automatically sitting on the couch rather then the floor.


End file.
